One Tree Hill Old Wounds Require Some Healing
by baker878
Summary: It was 3 years after graduation from Tree Hill High, and let me tell you, tons of things have happened. Brooke and Lucas are offically together again, and have been for about the past 2 years. Brooke and Peyton's friendship was mended in their first year


**One Tree Hill **

**By Courtney Baker**

High School was over. Drama, parties, all nighters, over. Well, let me rephrase that, getting worked up over drama, getting caught sneaking out to parties by your parents, all nighters on school nights and getting in trouble by your parents- OVER!

It was 3 years after graduation from Tree Hill High, and let me tell you, tons of things have happened. Brooke and Lucas are offically together again, and have been for about the past 2 years. Brooke and Peyton's friendship was mended in their first year of college. Beaven and Skills are still together- and going strong! But with good news comes some bad, Haley and Nathan offically broke up during the summer after their freshman year in college, Nathan decided to attend Duke and is their star basketball player, while Haley kept her dreams alive and went to Stanford and is a varsity cheerleader for their basketball team. Time has passed and old wounds are mending, but things are about to get a little shaky.

Haley James Scott- or as she is known around campus- Haley James- is still the same girl she was in high school. She's currently in her third year at Stanford University and on the honor roll with an impressive 4.0 GPA. Things are going great for her, and her son, Aden James Scott. Haley gave birth to her and Nathan's son about 3 years ago, and they share custody. Aden spends most of the time with Haley, since Nathan's schedule is so demanding, but occasionally Aden lives with Nathan for a short period, normally going to Uncle Lucas's for a few days and Nathan picking him up from there, it works great, and Haley hardly has to see Nathan at all, which is just the way she likes it.

Nathan Scott- campus hearthrob, every girl wants to date him, every guy wants to be him. He's a starter on his college's basketball team and has a great life. He has tons of friends, girls fawn over him every chance they get, and though he enjoys it very much, there are 2 things missing in his life. He was devestated when Haley seperated from him about a year a half ago, and he still loves her and wants to get the chance for her to know that, but will more complicating things occur?

Lucas Scott. Where to begin? Lucas decided going to a small community college in Tree Hill was his calling, he is hoping to become a teacher at Tree Hill High and maybe in time, become the new Ravens basketball coach, but for now the main focus in his life is his bubbly girlfriend, Brooke. They've been dating for about 2 years now and he means the world to her, but will a new girl on the block threten their relationship? Will they be able to handel it?

Brooke Davis, the fiesty cheerleader in her highschool days, now, in her college days, not much has changed. She's still bubbly and fiesty and loves to have a good time. She decided to attend Tree Hill community college with Lucas and get her major in fashion design. She hopes to start designing clothes that the big time designers design for the other big time models. She wants to see her clothes in stores and in magazines, but will her talent be noticed much quicker than she could have expected?

Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's best friend, decided to shock everyone and attend a college in Wisconsin for art and grafic design. She's been holed up in Wisconsin for the longest time and is ready to come back and mend up some lose ends with all of her friends. She's found a new love intrest in one of her classmates, but will that relationship be jepordized when she comes back to Tree Hill for Christmas breaks and meets up with an old flame?

Haley was running around her small apartment trying to pack the rest of her clothes for the tournament she was cheering at this weekend. She was leaving in 5 minutes. She ran into her bedroom and saw it was a mess, bed unmade, clothes lying everywhere, makeup strewn across the floor. She smiled and said, "Ah-ha!" as she picked up 2 pairs of jeans she had been hunting for. She ran back into the living room and placed them in her big suitcase. "Aden!" She yelled for her son. She saw her dark haired son flop into the room, "Are you about ready?" She asked. Aden nodded, "Yes Mommy." Haley attempted to zip her bag closed, but it was too full. "Come here." Haley said as she patted the top of the blue suitcase and motioned to Aden. Aden smiled as he walked to his mom and she picked him up and plopped him on the suitcase. She zipped it quickly and set him back on the floor. Aden sat on the floor and started playing with 2 hotwheels as Haley rushed to the kitchen to make sure she had everything on her list. That was Ms. Organized Haley for you. "Mommy, how long are we gonna be gone?" Aden asked as he crashed the hot wheels together and made a booming sound. _Shampoo, Creamrise, Toothpaste, Toothbrushes, Jeans, Shirts. _Haley read part of the list, "3 days bud." _Sweatshirts, Jackets, Makeup, Hair appliences, Money, Brushes. _She had packed everything. A knock came at the door. Aden jumped to his feet and ran over to the door and swung it open, "Hey dude!" Taylor, one of Haley's fellow cheerleaders said as she picked up Aden and swung him around in the air. Aden laughed loudly as Taylor closed the door. She set him down and looked at Haley, "Ready Hay?" She asked. Haley scratched her head and looked at her blonde friend, "I feel I'm forgetting something." She said blankly. Taylor scrunched her nose, "Shampoo, you always forget Shampoo and girly I'm done letting you use mine." Taylor said with a laugh. "No, that's not it." Haley said. She licked her lips, "Hmm." Taylor looked around the room and walked over to Haley's cheer bag, she rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "What?" Haley asked. "Hay, where are your pom poms?" Taylor asked. "Pom Poms?" Haley made a face, "Pom Poms! That's it!" Haley exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air and raced back to her room and thrusted open her closet and grabbed her poms. She rushed back into the living room and threw them into her bag as she zipped it up. "Ready now?" Taylor asked. Haley nodded as she picked up her Cheer bag and her suitcase and grabbed Aden's hand.

They boarded the bus 10 minutes later at the campus, the basketball boys were already seated. Haley walked on and saw her boyfriend, Lawrence, in the middle, saving her a seat. She smiled as she showed Aden where to sit, the boys coach, Coach Dunkan, had a son 2 years older than Aden, and they always sat in the front of the bus by each other on away games. "Be good." Haley told her son as she kissed his forehead and sat him down. She walked to where Lawrence was sitting and sat down beside him, "Hey babe." He said to her. She smiled, "Hey." Everyone settled in quickly, Taylor sat right behind Haley by her boyfriend, Johnny. Coach Dunkan hit his clipboard softly on a seat signaling he wanted everyone's full attention, everyone kept talking and laughing, he hit the seat a little harder, everyone kept on. "Kids!" He yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked towards him, "Thank you," Coach Dunkan said to the students, "Now you boys know that this is the biggest game of the season, maybe of your lives, who ever wins this game goes on the championship, and I want Stanford to play in that championship game, so I want you all focused and dedicated. So men, no talking on the way up, I want you all to think about your plays and the game that lyes ahead." Coach Dunkan said. He surveyed his players and the cheerleaders before he sat down. Everyone ignored his request of quiet and everyone burst into conversation. "Screw it." Haley heard Coach Dunkan say. She laughed to herself as she turned to look at Lawrence. "So, who are we playing?" She asked him. He looked at her with his green eyes and said, "Duke."

Lucas sat in the living room of his and Brooke's apartment watching early morning cartoons and eating a banana. Brooke walked in the room from out of the bedroom in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Hey boyfriend." She said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed the cartoon of milk and a glass and poured herself some. She smiled as she saw Lucas was watching cartoons and she walked over and sat next to him on the couch, "Oh my boyfriend does have a little kid in him somewhere." Brooke teased. Lucas was transfixed on the TV and ignored her. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at the TV. It was the Road Runner, he had just picked up a bomb. "You know he always explodes, right?" She asked him. "Shh!" Lucas exclaimed as he waved her off. She put her hands in the air as she got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom, "I've got to get to class in an hour, then I'm going to the gym with Rachel, are you and Skills going to the river court today?" Brooke asked. Lucas turned around to look at her, "No, not today I don't think." He answered. "Why is it I can only get your attention when I talk about basketball?" Brooke asked exhaustedly. Lucas got off the couch and walked towards her. He put his arms around her waist, "Baby, that's not the only way you can get my attention." Lucas said as he started kissing her neck. Brooke giggled as she pushed him off, "You pig," She said, "Why don't you and the rest of the farm get back to your cartoons." She said jokingly. Lucas smiled. "I got the shower." Brooke said as she turned into the bathroom and turned on the water. "But I'm the 'pig' I need a shower first." Lucas aruged. He loved the way Brooke looked when she argued with him. "Uhg, Lucas, I have class in an hour." Brooke protested. "Then lets just take one together." Lucas said with a smile. Brooke nodded her head slowly and said, "Ya know what, that's not a bad idea."

Nathan sat at one of the many lunch tables in the cafeteria at the University with some of his basketball buddies. "What time is it?" Bryan, the starting pointguard asked. Trevor, another pointguard, looked at his watch and responded, "10 till 8." Bryan sighed as Nathan yawned. "Oh Nathan, did Jessica keep you up late last night?" Davin, one of the centers asked. "Or was it Melody last night?" Trevor asked. Nathan smirked as Bryan said, "No last night was Thursday, I'm pretty sure it was Jamie's night." The boys laughed as Nathan said, "Ha-ha boys very funny." Davin laughed as he popped his shirt collar and said, "Yeah, we is pretty fly aien't we?" He high fived Trevor as they leaned back in their chairs. "Shouldn't we be a little more focused on the game?" Nathan asked as he took a sip of his orange juice. Bryan shrugged and said, "Why should we be? We're a shoe in to beat Stanford, no problem." Nathan coughed on his orange juice and started chocking. Bryan smacked him on the back as Nathan swallowed. "What's wrong dawg?" Davin wondered to Nathan. "You okay?" Bryan and Trevor both asked. "Stanford?" Nathan said disbelievingly. Davin nodded, "Yeah, didn't you hear? Stanford beat the Tigers last night in over time." Davin explained to his friend as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs. _Stanford? _Nathan thought, that meant Haley. Haley was coming. She was coming wasn't she? She wouldn't just NOT come because she knew she'd see Nathan. They would see each other? Wouldn't they? Nathan hoped so, all of a sudden all these feelings came flooding back into Nathan's body all of a sudden and her name sounded so sweet, Haley.

Haley was stuck dumb by the news, she had no idea she was going to Nathan's school, she would see Nathan, if she had known that maybe she wouldn't have even come, maybe. Lawrence looked at Haley as the bus started going, "What's wrong, are you okay?" He asked. Haley was quiet for a few minutes before looking to Lawrence and seeing his worried expression. Haley faked a smile as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Lawrence rubbed her shoulders as he went back to talking to a friend sitting in front of him. Haley's thoughts swirled, this was going to get interesting.

Peyton opened her eyes slowly and sat up. Where was she? She looked around and then back down at the bed. She smiled a little as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked to the door as it swung open and a tall, muscular blonde haired man walked in with a tray of food and milk. Peyton laughed as he walked over and bowed to her like a gormae chef would. "Your food madam." He said as he set the tray on her lap. "Thank you misyour." She said to the man as she bit her lip and smiled at him. She looked down at the food. "It looks delicious." She complimented. "Did you make it?" She asked as she looked back up at him. He nodded, "Yeah, my mom's italian, so, I cook." _Great, another reason for me to like him, what is this guy? Perfect?! _Peyton thought to herself. She picked up a fork and took a bite of her eggs. She chewed as she looked at him and nodded, "Yum," She said after she swallowed, "Jackson this is great." She said. He sat beside her on the bed and held her hand, "I'm glad you like it." Peyton looked at him, he was so innocent, so sweet, so charming, so...perfect. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on who.

Brooke sat in her English class writing down notes as she listened to her professor speak. She was zoning him out as she thought about Peyton, she was coming into town in two days for Christmas break and Brooke couldn't wait. They would have loads of fun out on the town together, and spending hours catching up. Haley and Aden were also coming in, Jake and Jenny were also going to pop in for a few days, it would be a real get together, they'd all have a great time. Brooke looked up at the chalkboard and squiented, she couldn't read the last line. She strained her eyes but still couldn't make it out, she leaned forward in her seat but no such luck. She tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "What?" Rachel asked stealthily while watching Mr. Henders. "What's the last line in the 3rd collum say?" Brooke asked. Rachel shrugged and said, "I don't know." Brooke rolled her eyes as Rachel went back to watching Mr. Henders, she had had a thing for him since the first day of Sophmore years, and Brooke couldn't figure out why. Mr. Henders was young, true, around 28, but he was short with no real build, and he really wasn't that good looking. Brooke looked around and tapped on the girls shoulder beside her...she still didn't know her name...Suzanne, no, maybe it was Jennifer, no, maybe Courtney? No, that wasn't it. "Hey... girl!" Brooke whispered. The girl looked up as Brooke started to ask her the question she had asked Rachel when Mr. Henders just happened to look up. "Ms. Davis." Brooke shut her eyes and sighed, "Mr. Henders." She said back. "What part of NO TALKING do you not understand?" Brooke bit her lip and said, "Is that a trick question because I've been asked that since pre school but I've never found the right answer." Mr. Henders looked sternly at her as the rest of the class started laughing. "We'll discuss your punishment after class Ms. Davis." He said. "But Mr He-" "After class Ms. Davis." He said more harshly. Brooke folded her arms and huffed as he looked back to the papers he was grading. Rachel turned around to Brooke and said, "Isn't he sexy when he's angry?" "Rachel, please, no talking." Brooke gaped at her teacher angrily and huffed again.

After first morning classes Nathan and the rest of the team had a closed gym practice. The practice was finishing up and all the players were huddled in a circle around their Coach, Coach K as they called him. "Now boys, I didn't work you as hard today because of the game coming up tonight, but expect full on practices after this tournament. Now, for the rest of the day I want you all relaxing, don't work yourselves too hard, take a nap, watch some TV, do something. I espessically want you all to go over plays we might do tonight in your heads." Coach K said. Nathan was heavily panting, as were the other boys and was bent over with his hands on his knees looking around the gym. His eyes fell on 2 of the gyms double doors as they opened. A tall slender auburn haired girl walked in carrying a pink backpack. All the players and Coach K looked at her as the door slammed shut behind her. "Oopps." She said loudly after the slam. "Melody, this is a closed practice." Coach K said. "It's okay Coach, she's with Nathan." A player spoke up. Coach K's eyes fell on Nathan. "Oh, well, then just sit on the bleachers until we're done." Coach directed. Melody smiled as she sat on the first row of the many bleachers. She waved to Nathan and he half heartedly waved back. "Nate she's pretty fine." Markus, one of the guards, said. Nathan shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." He said back quietly as Coach K finished up his speech. "Now go hit the showers, you all smell." Coach K said as he picked up his clipboard and walked out of the gym followed by his assistant coach, who, Nathan was sure, had never said a word, and some of the trainers. Nathan slung his duffel bag around his back and walked over to where Melody sat. "Hey." She said perkily as she stood up and walked to him. "Hi." Nathan said quietly as he approched her. She jumped into his arms as he hugged her. They walked side by side out of the gym together as Melody started up a conversation, "You're starting tonight, right?" She asked. Nathan nodded, "Always do." Melody smiled cheerily, "Great, well I'd better get going, but I'll see you at the game." Nathan kissed her as she walked off. Nathan walked slowly back to his dorm room, thinking about a certin girl the whole way, but that girl wasn't Melody.

Peyton walked out of the bathroom dressed in a white robe. She walked into her room and quickly changed into the days clothing. She then ran into the kitchen as she heard her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID, _Haley_. Peyton flipped open her phone and answered, "Hey Haley." "Peyton, great, I was hoping you'd pick up this time." Haley said exasperated. "This time?" Peyton asked in confussion. "I've been trying to call for the past 5 minutes but you haven't been answering." Haley explained quickly. "Oh, sorry, I've been in the shower, but whats up? Why are you whispering?" Haley took a breath as she said, "I'm on my way to a basketball game, we stopped at a rest stop and we're about to leave, but I needed to talk to someone." Haley told her friend. "Where's Aden at?" Peyton asked. Haley whispered even softer and quicker, "He's on the bus with Coach but listen, that's not what I need to talk to you about. Peyton, I'm on my way to Duke." Peyton was quiet, "Duke? Like Na-" "Yes! Nathan's Duke, I guess that's who Stanford is playing against in this tournament this weekend." Haley responded. "Wow Hale, it's going to be pretty awkward isn't it? You haven't seen each other in what? Almost a-" Haley cut her off, "Yeah, almost a year." Haley sighed, "Peyt- what am I going to do when I see him? We're going to be together a lot this weekend, it's going to be hard to aviod him, and with Aden, you know how much Nathan adores him, and how Aden loves spending time with him." Peyton didn't say anything, what could she say? "I can't just try and avoid him at all costs, I can't keep Aden from his father." Haley said when she figured Peyton wasn't going to say anything. "Just whatever happens happens, Hale. Just go with it." Peyton advised her friend. "You know you're not that much help Peyt." Haley said quietly. "Well I've never been in the situation where I'm going to run into my seperated husband at a college basketball game that he's playing at and having my son with me." Peyton responded. Haley giggled. Peyton smiled, it was good to hear Haley laugh, even it was just a wimpy little giggle. "How far away are you?" Peyton asked after a seconds silence. "I don't know, a couple hours, not too long," Haley responded, "Hold on." She added. Peyton was quiet as she heard people yelling for Haley to get on the bus and Haley yelling back to them. "Okay, Peyt I've got to get going. I'll talk to you later." Haley said into her cell phone. "Okay, call me tomorrow or something and tell me how it goes," Peyton said, "And I love you Hal, remember that." She added. She could hear Haley smile as she said, "Love you too Peyt."

Brooke stormed into her and Lucas's apartment after her morning classes to find Lucas sitting at the table typing away on his labtop. He looked up when he saw her enter. "Hey pretty girl, home so soon? I though you and Rachel were hitting the gym after classes." Brooke thrusted her backpack and purse on the floor as Lucas got up to hug her. He backed up with his hands up, "I sware it wasn't me." He said. Brooke sighed angrily, "It's not you Luke." Lucas took a step forward, "Okay, then what's wrong?" He asked her. Brooke threw her hands in the air, "That stupid Mr. Henders, my English professor, and stupid little Rachel! That's what's wrong!" Brooke exclaimed as she moved her hands violently through the air. Lucas stepped towards her and took her by the shoulders and led her over to the couch to sit down. "Okay, just sit down and tell me what's wrong," He said, "But keep you're hands under control." He quickly added. Brooke took a deep breath, "Well, it all happened in English class and I couldn't read the chalk board notes and I asked a girl beside me what it said and Mr. Henders held me after class and now I have a detention tomorrow with him. Do you know how horrible and disgusting it will be for me to be in the room with for over 2 hours total tomorrow! Just kill me now!" Brooke said dramtically. Lucas considered all the information Brooke had just told him, "And what does this have to do with Rachel again?" Lucas asked. Brooke huffed, "I get in trouble when I talk but Rachel doesn't, he babies her, somethings going on between them." Brooke said excitedly. "I bet she's sleeping with him." She added as an after thought. Lucas gave her one of his looks, "What?" He asked. Brooke looked up at him, "I bet that's why she never gets in trouble and has an A in that class, I bet she's sleeping with him!" Lucas let out a laugh. Brooke looked at him hurt, Lucas quickly stopped laughing, "I'm sorry Brooke but I don't think that's it. Rachel has done some pretty low things, but I don't think she's sleeping with her professor to get an A." Brooke wrinkled her forehead and shrugged, "Maybe you're right." Lucas nodded. "But I'm going to find out for myself." Brooke said stubbornly as she got to her feet and walked towards the door, "Bye boyfriend." She said as she opened the door and blew him a kiss as she walked out of the apartment. Lucas waved after she left, "Glad I could help." He said quietly with a little laugh.

Brooke was driving in her car thinking about Mr. Henders. _He's such an old goat. And what could Rachel see in him? There's nothing there to see! So she must just be sleeping with him for a good grade, not for his looks or liking him. _Brooke stuck out her tounge in disgust as she thought of that. She stopped at a red light as she heard her phone start vibrating. She looked at the caller ID, _Peyton. _She opened her pink phone and said with a smile, "Hey P. Sawyer how's university life going for ya?" Peyton laughed as she said, "I missed you too Brooke." Brooke smiled, "I missed you too buddy, how are you?" The light turned green and Brooke turned left. "Good, really good actually, I was just calling to ask you about everyone coming in." Peyton responded. "Okay, shoot." Brooke said as she kept going straight. "Well I was wondering who else is coming in, besides me? And when are they all getting there?" Brooke licked her lips, "Well I know it will be Bevin, Mouth, Gigi, Skillz, Jake, Jenny, and I'm pretty sure Nathan and Haley both too, and of course Aden with Haley. And I think they're all getting in sometime Sunday, not for sure though." Brooke replied. "Nathan AND Haley? You think it's safe for them to be together? I mean, won't it be a little awkward?" Brooke shrugged, though she knew Peyton couldn't see her, "Naw, they're big kids, they'll be fine." Brooke said confidently. "So I'm guess neither one know's the other is coming?" Peyton asked. Brooke tapped the steering wheel as she approched a stop sign. "Correct, which is how I would like to keep it Sawyer." "Hey, I won't tell if you don't." Peyton promised. "Good, well, when are you getting in?" Brooke asked her friend. "Sometime tomorrow night, my plane leaves at 11:40." Peyton said absent mindedly. "Good, this should be fun, us all together, it will be a nice change, we haven't been together since senior year, I'm ready for some new drama." Peyton laughed, "Brooke! Don't jinx it." Brooke smiled, "I'm just saying." Peyton laughed as she said, "Well, I'd better go, I have a class in 20 minutes that I'm not prepared for, I'll call you when I get in." "Bye babe." Brooke said as she hung up.

Here she was. The bus stopped at the entrance to Duke University. It was a huge college and Haley instantly realized why Nathan had wanted to go, it looked like a great college. Everyone walked off the bus one by one, Haley walking off last with Taylor. She gulped as she stepped off the bus and they all stood in a circle together. Coach Dunkan and Haley's cheerleading coach were instructing them where to go and what time to be in the gym and ready to go and all that other stuff, but Haley wasn't paying attention, she was too nervous. She looked down and saw Aden clutching to her, looking around at all the people passing by. Haley stroked her sons head as both coaches realeased them. "What about our luggage?" Taylor asked their cheerleading coach, Coach Johnson. "It's all taken care of, don't worry about it." Taylor nodded as she looked down at Aden and smiled at him. "Let's go bud." Haley said quietly as she saw everyone start walking into the school. _Here we go.  
_

Lucas sat outside of his junior college on one of the many benches as he looked over his homework. _I hate school. _He thought to himself. He pulled out a pencil and started with his World History essay that was due the next day, it had been assigned 2 weeks ago and he hadn't started any of it. He started writing his 5 page essay about the great depression but soon boredum over came him. He looked up from his work and looked around. The sun was about to set, it was gorgeous, the sky was pinkish orange with specks of purple and red here and there. Lucas had always loved sunsets, especially ones when he watched them with Brooke on the beach. His thoughts were intrupted as he saw a light brown haired girl walking towards him. Lucas looked at her for a few moments before he looked back to his essay. The girl walked over to him and sat down. Lucas looked up to her and gave her a puzzeled look, "Hi?" Lucas said confussedly. "Hi, I'm Kaitlyn." The girl said as she outstreached her hand. Lucas shook it as he replied, "I'm Lucas." Kaitlyn giggled, "I know." Lucas nodded slowly, "You do?" She nodded, "Yeah, my friend was telling me about you and I decided I just had to meet you." Kaitlyn said with a big smile. Lucas looked at her as he said, "Oh, well, Kaitlyn, it's been nice meeting you, but I'd better get home." Lucas said as he stood up. "Don't want to upset Brooke?" Kaitlyn said. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, my friend told me about Brooke too, she's your girlfriend right?" Kaitlyn asked. Lucas nodded, "Yeah." "And you don't want her to get mad because you're not home..am I right?" Kaitlyn asked. Lucas surveyed her before nodding, "Yeah, that's about right." Kaitlyn took a step towards Lucas, "So it's true, you do let her dictate your life." Lucas looked questioninly at her before she said, "I hope we can hang out together sometime Lucas, get to know each other...without Brooke." Kaitlyn said as she turned her back to him and walked off. Lucas stood there, confussed as ever. Why did this girl know so much about him and his relationship with Brooke? Why did she 'want to hang out?' There was something different about this girl, and Lucas had a feeling it wasn't a good different.

Nathan and the rest of his team stood in the gym in their warm ups shooting practice shots as the arena started to fill up quickly. Davin threw a ball at Nathan and Nathan threw it to the basket with ease. "Good shot Nate." Coach K said from the side lines where he was watching. Nathan took a breath before realeasing the next ball at the net. _Swish._ The ball swiftly landed in the net and bounced to another player. Nathan looked around as he saw Melody pointing to him, she was surrounded by 3 friends and they were all giggeling and smiling. Nathan turned his gaze to the stands, tons of people were already seated, it was about 45 minutes to game time. Nathan's eyes then went to the sideline where his heart sank, there stood Dan with Coach K, both talking like they were old baseball buddies. Nathan had hope Dan wouldn't attend this game, it seemed whenever Dan was there Nathan was more nervous, and he almost didn't play as well, now with Dan AND Haley being at this game, well, it was going to be interesting.

Peyton was sitting at her counter working on another painting. She added a little more color to the angel she was working on. It was a beautiful angel with a bowed head and a dove in it's hands. The angel was white with large wings and a golden halo. Peyton added more gold to the halo as a knock came at her door. She slipped off the barstool and skipped to the door. Lately Peyton had been feeling more happy, more..perky. Maybe it was because her grades were good, she and Brooke were back to being good friends, or maybe it was her new relationship with Jackson, he did make her feel good about herself, he made her feel wonderful, she felt totally fine around him, it was a weird feeling, but she liked it. She swung the door open and smiled as she saw Jackson standing in the hallway with a single red rose in his hand. "Aww, for me?" Peyton asked as Jackson handed her the rose. She sarcastically put her hand to her heart and said dramtically, "Oh you shouldn't have." They both laughed as he swooped in and picked her up. She squealed for him to put her down. He smiled as he spun her around and gently set her down on the couch. She playfully smacked him in the stomach. He looked at her hurt as she smiled and pulled him towards her by his shirt and kissed him. They broke away and she sat up and looked at him, "What's the occasion?" She asked, indicating to the reason he brought her a rose. "Do I have to have an occasion to bring you a rose?" He asked her. She shrugged and smelled it. "You normally do." She replied back. He laughed as he sat down next to her. He put a hand on her knee and looked her in the eyes, "Do you really have to go back to Tree Hill tomorrow?" He asked her. Peyton sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but it's just for a few days, I'll be back before you know it." Peyton said cheerily to him. He sighed, Peyton looked him over, "What's wrong?" She asked. He shrugged, "I guess I'm just going to miss you." Peyton laughed as she said, "Well I guess I'm just going to miss you too." Jackson smiled. "But how about I make it up to you." Peyton proposed. Jackson shrugged, "Well, I mean, if that's the BEST you can do." He said, playfully acting hard to get. Peyton smiled as she said. "How about I make it up to you...tonight." Jackson smiled as Peyton pulled him closer and they started kissing.

The school was wonderful, everything Haley thought it would be, and more. After they stopped by the one of the girls unnoccupied locker rooms to get changed into their uniforms, Haley, Aden, Taylor, and the rest of the cheerleaders all walked to the arena. As they approched the doors Haley felt sick, on the other side, he was there. "Are you okay?" Taylor asked Haley in her ear. Haley looked at her and nodded. "Are you sure? You're white as paper Hal." Taylor said. Haley nodded again, "Yeah, I'm fine, I promise." Haley assured her with a fake smile. Taylor gave her a look, Haley had always been a bad liar. "Mommy?" Aden asked as he pulled on her arm. Haley looked down and stopped walking, realieved for the stalling. "Isn't this Daddy's school?" Aden asked. Haley smiled at her son and nodded, "Yeah, this is where Daddy lives." Aden's hazel eyes lit up, "Am I gonna see him?" Haley nodded and smiled again, "Yeah buddy, you are." Haley put her cheer bag over her other shoulder and picked Aden up and rested him on her hip. She looked to Taylor and said, "Let's go." Taylor opened the door and Haley walked in, there were tons of people seated and walking around. Her eyes darted to the court, Stanford was already out practicing on one side of the gym, while Duke, and Nathan, was on the other side. Haley quickly found Nathan shooting a free throw on the side of the gym closest to her. She took a deep breath and slightly smiled, she hadn't realized how much she had missed him. She felt weird now that she saw him, she wasn't as nervous or scared, she felt happy, and light. "DADDY!" Aden screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw Nathan. He tried to worm his way out from Haleys grip but she held on to him tightly. "Aden shh, Daddy's practicing." Haley whispered to her son, but it was no use. Haley set down her cheer bag carefully as Aden yelled out again, "DADDY!" As Nathan shot the ball he looked over and his eyes fell on Aden. His face erupted in a smile and his eyes filled with love as he walked over to Haley and Aden, Davin right behind him. Haley blushed as they were just a foot apart, but she was glad to have Taylor and Aden with her. Taylor was looking from Haley to Aden to Nathan, then back at Haley. "Haley, is this,? I mean, he's Aden's-" "Yeah, he's Aden's father." Nathan smiled at Haley, "Hi." He said. "Supp little man." Davin said playfully. "Supp dawg." Aden said back. Nathan laughed as Haley giggled. "Well, I'll let you all have some time alone, plus this is way too Jerry Springerish for me." Taylor said awkwardly as she walked off. "Yeah me too.." Davin said. He looked to Haley and then to Taylor, "She single?" He asked. Haley nodded. Davin smiled, "Daammnn." He walked off leaving Haley, Nathan and Aden. There was an uncomfortable silence before Nathan said, "Can I hold him?" Haley felt stupid for not of offering him over to his dad sooner and smiled uncormfortably as he handed Aden to Nathan. "Daddy, daddy I'm so happy you're here I missed you so much." Aden said. Haley smiled lovingly at her little boy. "I missed you to A-man." Nathan said as he hugged him. A-man was Aden's nickname given to him by Nathan, it was a small bond they shared. "How have you been? Been taking care of mommy?" Nathan asked, not looking at Haley. Aden nodded, "Yeah, the other day she was sick and I read her a story so she could fall asleep better." Aden said proudly. Nathan laughed and held up his free hand, "High five man." He said. Aden hit his hand and laughed. Nathan looked to Haley, "Are you both here for the whole tournament?" He asked. Haley nodded, "Yeah, until Sunday morning." Nathan smiled, he was happy that he would have a few days with Aden, and Haley. "Nathan." A voice from behind them said. Nathan turned around to see Dan walking over. He rolled his eyes to the celiling. Dan approched and stood by Nathan, "Ahh, Haley, nice to see you again." Dan said faking a smile. "You to-" Dan cut her off and turned to Nathan, "Nathan, what do you think you are doing? The game is in 20 minutes you need to go practice, especially after that game last week." Dan added the last bit as an afterthought. "Dad I got 48 points." Nathan said tiredly. "Yeah, out of 70, where were you those other 22 points?" Nathan rolled his eyes, "Letting the other boys have a chance to shine, Dad." Dan shook his head. "Hi grandpa." Aden said quietly. "Aden." Dan said curtly. That's the kind of guy Dan was, he didn't even have love towards his own grandson. "Haley I think you should take your son and leave Nathan alone for the time being." Dan said. "Dad leave her out of this." Nathan said defensivly. "No, Nathan, it's okay, come on Aden." Haley said as she outstreched her arms for Aden to grab onto. "No I wanna stay with Daddy." Aden begged. "You'll see me after the game buddy." Nathan said. Haley heard Dan sigh and she glared at him, "Promise?" Aden asked. Nathan smiled and nodded, "Promise, now go be a good boy and go with mommy." Nathan kissed the top of Aden's head as Aden got back into Haley's arms. She smiled curtly at Dan and walked off. "Now Nath-" Dan started but Nathan cut him off, "Don't ever talk to her or my son like that again Dad." Nathan said as he walked off to rejoin his team.

Brooke walked back into the apartment later that night to find Lucas at the fridge drinking a glass of orange juice. "Hey boyfriend." She said as she entered the apartment and locked it behind her. She turned and smiled tiredly at him, then her face went straight, "What? Do I not get a 'hi.'?" "Hi." Lucas said as he took another sip of his juice. She smiled, "That's better." She walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Hey Luke? Did you not get the milk I had asked you get yesterday?" Brooke asked as she looked up at him. "Brooke, you're not my mom, I'll get the milk when I want to get the milk, I'm not going to let you dictate my life." He said. Brooke looked at him confussedly. "What are you talking about I just wanted a glass of milk." Brooke said. "And let me guess, you want me to go out at," Lucas looked at the kitchen clock, "9:03 at night and get you some milk?" Brooke was beyond confussed now, "Only if you want too." Brooke replied. "Well I don't, and I'll get milk when I want to get milk." Lucas said. "Okay, I heard you the first time." Brooke said angrily. What had she done wrong to make him so irratible? There was a silence before Brooke piped up, "What's wrong with you? Why are we arguing over milk?" Lucas set his glass down, "It's not the milk, Brooke, it's everything else. Up until now I've let you dictate my life, it's like you're my mother or something, like you own me. But you don't." Brooke gaped at him, "Do you need some asprin?" Brooke asked him. He looked at her and scrunched his eyebrows, "No, why?" She smiled sarcastically, "Because sleeping on that hard couch tonight is going to hurt your head." And with that, Brooke left for her bedroom.

Haley stood on the sideline with the rest of her squad as the game started. The announcer introuced himself and greeted and thanked everyone for attending the game, then he got to the starting line up. "And all the way from Stanford University in California, the Stanford Cardinals!" The annoucer said with semi cheer. Haley and her squad cheered as the starting line up was introuduced, Lawrence was starting center. "And now, a big hand for your Duke Blue Devils!" The annoucer said excitedly as the stands roared with applause and whisteling and shouting and clapping. He introuduced their starting line up, "And last but certinly not least, number 23, Nathan Scott!" Haley cheered for him inside her head as he jogged onto the court, shaking hands with Stanford's coach and before greeting his teammates, looking over at Haley. Haley smiled to herself inside her head and then looked over at Aden who was cheering for his dad.

At the end of the first half Duke led by 4. Nathan was playing his worst, he only had 12 of the 30 points and had 8 turnovers and was 6 for 14. Haley watched him intently throughout the first half and silently cheered for him, but it wasn't working. At half time both teams left the gym to go to the locker rooms and the cheerleaders were free to do whatever they pleased. Haley walked over to her coach and Aden. "Hey bud." She said smiling as she saw Aden's eyes light up when he saw her. "Hi mommy." He replied as he hugged her. "Why does Daddy keep messing up?" Aden asked anxiously. Haley sighed and shrugged, "Not sure, maybe he's nervous about playing in front of his little man, he doesn't want to let you down." Aden quickly responded, "He couldn't let me down mommy, not never." Haley smiled at her son as she ruffled his hair and sat down next to him.

The game ended with the scoreboard 76-84 Duke. After the game Haley and the other cheerleaders headed to the locker room and all got changed out and met up with the basketball boys in the lobby. Haley walked in with Taylor and saw Aden sitting on Nathan's lap talking and laughing. "You want me to come with you?" Haley heard Taylor whisper in her ear. Haley thought, then shook her head. She walked over to where Nathan and Aden sat and sat in a chair next to them. "Hey." Haley said softly. Nathan looked up at her and smiled. "Hi mommy!" Aden said excitedly. Haley smiled at him and touched his cheek, "Bud isn't it about your bedtime?" Haley asked him. Aden picked up Nathan's wrist and looked at his watch. He turned to Haley and shook his head. "No it's only 8:00." Aden said matter of factly. Haley smiled as Nathan laughed and said, "A-man we need to work on your time telling skills, man." Aden laughed as he looked from his mom to his dad, he seemed happy, content, complete. "Well Ad, you need to get to bed, I don't want a cranky little boy around me tomorrow." Haley said. "Aww mommy come on!" Aden begged. Nathan smiled at his son. "You can see daddy tomorrow morning I promise." Haley said as she stood up. "Daddy?" A voice behind her said. She turned and saw Lawrence walking towards her. Haley sighed as she took Aden from Nathan's arms. "Yeah, Lawrence, this is Nathan, Aden's dad." Haley informed him. Lawrence put his arm around Haley as he surveyed Nathan. Nathan looked at Haley and wanted to cut Lawrences arm off, but then he remembered, Haley wasn't his anyone. "Nathan this is my boyfriend Lawrence, Lawrence this is Nathan." Haley introuduced them. Aden looked to his dad and "whispered", "Don't worry daddy, I don't like him." Nathan laughed as Haley blushed uncomfortably. "Isn't it your bedtime, munchkin." Lawrence said as he glared at Aden. It was no news that Lawrence didn't like Aden, he never had never would. "Yeah, it is about that time, night Lawrence." Haley said as Lawrence kissed her, clearly trying to get a rise out of Nathan, but Nathan stood calmly and kissed Aden's forehead, "Night bud." He said quietly to his son. "Night Haley." He said to her. Haley nodded and said, "Goodnight Nathan."

Peyton looked at her alarm clock, 4:57 a.m. She fidgeted with her covers and rolled on her side, trying to fall asleep. She sat up in bed and streched out her legs. She looked down and saw Jackson sleeping silently. She smiled to herself as she laid her head back down. How could she have gotten so lucky? Jackson was a great guy, he was caring, loving, sweet, drop dead gorgeous, he was perfect, but still Peyton felt almost an..an..an emptiness, like something was missing, but she didn't know what. She really liked Jackson, but she had to admit to herself that she was realived that she was going away for a little while, it would give her some time to collect her thoughts. She closed her eyes and let her thought twist and turn through her mind as she drifted back to her dream state.

Brooke awoke the next morning to her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She reached over to the lightstand and hit the snooze button. 5 minutes later, it rang again. Brooke sat up and swung her legs out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and saw Lucas streching out on the couch in the living room. Lucas looked up and saw her, "Can you get me a glass of orange juice?" Brooke smirked to herself as she walked over to a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a glass cup and walked to the fridge and poured a glass of juice. She walked over to the couch where Lucas was and held the glass two feet in the air above his head. Lucas streched again as he turned and was facing up towards Brooke. He looked at her and the glass in her hands and said, "Don't even think about it." Brooke smiled as she tipped the glass over and it spilt on Lucas's head and shirt. Lucas quickly sat up and whiped off some of the juice from his hair as Brooke laughed and said, "Oops." Lucas rolled off the couch as Brooke went back into the kitchen. "Well, there's your juice, try not to make a mess with it." Brooke called over her shoulder.

Nathan was sitting on his bed looking up at the celiling. He smiled as a girls face appeared inside his head, _Haley. _The smile faded from his face as he thought of Lawrence. He let out a sigh of disgust as he swung his feet over the side of his bed just sat there for a few moments as thoughts raced through his mind, he wanted to talk to her, he _needed _to talk to her, they had so much to talk about. Nathan stood up and walked to the door and swung it open. He stepped into the hallway and looked at the door beside his dormroom, there was talking coming from the other side, a familiar voice. The door swung open and Nathan saw Haley and Aden emerge from the room. Nathan looked at them as Haley rummaged through her purse for her cell phone. "Daddy!" Aden said when he saw Nathan standing by him. Haley looked up, she looked exhausted, but still Nathan thought she looked beautiful as ever. Nathan smiled at his son, "Hey, is that your room?" Aden nodded. Nathan looked to Haley and she read his mind, "We all get free dorm rooms to stay in for the tournament." Nathan nodded his head as he asked, "Have you all gotten breakfast yet?" Haley looked at him and shook her head. "We should go together," Aden smiled as Haley looked uncomfortable, "As a family." Nathan added. Aden looked up at Haley and smiled, "Can we mommy?" Haley sighed and smiled weakly, "We're eating with Lawrence, remember buddy?" Aden let out a sad sigh. "I can take him off your hands for a while if you want, you and Lawrence go out, I'll take care of Aden." Nathan had difficulty saying that sentence, but he did. He wanted to make Haley happy, have her know he cares about Aden, but at the same time Nathan was thinking about how stupid he was, he was giving Haley and Lawrence alone time. "Can I mommy? Please!" Aden begged. Haley looked from Nathan to Aden, "Okay, that's fine but be good." Haley said sternly. "I will." Both boys said. Haley smiled as she shook her head.

Brooke walked into English class later that morning. She was early, which was new for her. The room was empty as she looked around. She sat her books on her desk along with her purse and walked to the front of the room and looked around. She stopped dead as she heard footsteps outside of the classroom, Brooke looked around and rushed over to a closet and quietly slipped inside, leaving it cracked open a little. The door swung open and Mr. Henders and Rachel both entered the room- laughing together. Brooke made a face as they walked towards his desk. Mr. Henders sat in his chair and motioned Rachel to sit in a different one. They both sat as Mr. Henders smiled and leaned back in his chair, "So, last night was fun, we should do it again." Rachel giggled bashfully then her face went straight. Mr. Henders looked at her puzzeled and asked, "What's wrong?" Rachel shrugged, "It's nothing." Mr. Henders put his elbows on the table and looked at her. Rachel looked at the ceiling and said, "It's nothing really, but I have to work on a paper for calculas, it's due tomorrow and I haven't even started." Mr. Henders tapped his chin, "Hmm," He studied Rachel before saying, "I could talk to Professor Benski about it, tell him you've been swamped with work, we're old friends, I'm sure he'd excuse you." Rachel smiled and said, "Really? Oh that would be great." He stood up and Rachel stood too. "So, tonight? You can come by around 10:00?" Mr. Henders suggested. Brooke made another disgusting face and Rachel smiled and said, "Sounds great, see you then." Rachel looked at him and kissed him. "Ewww." Brooke said to herself. Rachel broke away and turned to leave as Mr. Henders said, "Rachel?" Rachel turned around, "Yeah?" A smiled erupted across Mr. Henders face, "Don't bother to wear anything."

Peyton stood in her room going through her suitcase, making sure she had packed everything. She walked over to her closet and threw another pair of jeans into her baby blue suitcase. Jackson walked into her room with her blow dryer and a brush. Peyton looked at him and smiled, "Thanks babe." Jackson smiled as he handed her the things. Peyton looked out the window dully as she thought, "I think I have everything." Jackson nodded as Peyton closed the suitcase and zipped it up. "Let me drive you to the airport." Peyton looked at him and smiled again, "Thanks, that'd be nice." Jackson looked at her and kissed her. They broke away and Jackson asked, "So, when exactly are you getting back?" Peyton shrugged, "My plane leaves on Thursday at 7 at night, so sometime really late Thursday." "I'll be there." Jackson promised. Peyton looked at his eyes and said, "You're too good to be true." Jackson chuckled as he picked up her suitcase and carried it to the living room as Peyton followed, thinking how lucky she was to have him.

Lucas sat at one of the stools at the bar at Karen's cafe with his little sister Aly. Aly was coloring in a coloring book as Lucas sipped his coffee. "Luke? What color should the butterfly be?" Lucas looked down at his dark haired sister and then at her coloring book. "Hmm, red?" Aly looked at the butterfly then at one of her red crayons. "No that's not a girl color." Lucas laughed as he handed her the pink crayon, "That's better." Aly said. Lucas smiled as he watched his little sister color, she reminded him so much of Keith, so loving, caring, sweet, yet stubborn. Lucas looked up as Karen walked over to then, bringing him a muffin. She sat it down in front of his and said, "Eat this Luke, you look guant." Lucas survyed his half burnt muffin and looked at his mom, "New cook?" Karen whiped her hands on a rag that was resting over her shoulder, "Just eat." She ruffled Aly's hair as she walked away to help another customer. Lucas took a bite of his muffin and spit it back out into a clean napkin. He watched Aly for a few minutes before looking towards the door as he heard it jingle, indicating someone had just came into the cafe, or left. He saw Kaitlyn enter and smile at him. Lucas didn't know what to do. Was he supossed to smile to her? He didn't even know her, but apparently she knew him... Kaitlyn walked over to Lucas and sat down next to him, "Hey." Lucas looked at her and smiled weakly, "Hi." Kaitlyn looked at him before continueing the conversation, "You and Brooke had a fight?" Lucas looked at her baffeled, "What?" He asked her. Kaitlyn shrugged, "Just wondering." Lucas scrunched his forehead at her and took another sip of his coffee, "We're fine." Kaitlyn made a "hmmff" noise as she looked at Aly, who was still coloring contently. "Who's the babe?" Lucas looked at his sister and answered, "My sister." Aly looked up and smiled awkwardly and then went back to coloring. "She's cute." Kaitlyn said. Lucas nodded. "Listen, since you and Brooke are fighting, maybe we could hang out tonight, ya know, just as friends?" Kaitlyn proposed. Lucas looked at her and said, "Why? And I told you, Brooke and I are fine." Kaitlyn smiled, "Lucas, don't kid yourself, you two need a break." Kaitlyn got to her feet and said, "Come by my house tonight, say, 9?" She saw Lucas's puzzeled look, "Just do it." She said as she handed him a slip of paper and walked out of the cafe. Lucas watched her leave, confussed as ever. He looked at the paper and saw a scribbled address on it, HER address. Questions raced through Lucas's mind: What did she want? How did she know he and Brooke were fighting? Questions still raced as Karen walked over, "Who was that?" Lucas shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Nathan and Aden were sitting at a table at the new I-Hop resturant down the street. Aden was eating a helping of pancakes as Nathan ate his eggs. Nathan took a sip of his powerade as he watched Aden. "Hey A-man, can I ask you something?" Aden looked up at his dad and nodded. Nathan licked his lips, "What's going on with your mom and Lawrence? How long have they been together?" Aden swallowed and shrugged before answering, "About a year, he really likes mommy." Nathan watched Aden as he said this. "How does your mom feel about him?" Aden shrugged once again, "She likes him, but she still loves you." Nathan was taken aback. What? "What?" Nathan asked. "I hear her talking about you to Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton all the time, she really misses you, she doesn't like Lawrence that much, and neither do I." Nathan took a gulp of his powerade as Aden said that. "Why don't you like him?" Aden took a bit of his pancakes before answering again, "He's not very nice, he doesn't like me neither." Nathan looked at his son, "Well I don't know why anyone wouldn't like you." Aden repsonded, "I think it's because I make mommy think of you too much." Nathan tilted his head and took another gulp of his powerade. "Why is Haley with him if she doesn't like him very much?" "She misses you, she needs someone to be with to keep herself from missing you too much." Nathan smiled to himself. _So she does still love me. Yes! Well, I still love her, but why did she break it off. I really need to talk to her. Before the game tonight, yes, before the game.  
_

Brooke was silently through her English class, occasionally whispering things in Rachel's ear like, "So what are your plans tonight?" or "Where were you last night? I tried calling." After all her classes Brooke entered Mr. Henders room for detention at 1:00. She walked into the room and to her usual seat in the middle of the room, she saw that she was the only kid in the room, nevermind, she was the only good looking kid in the room, Jermey Haybourg was there too. He was a punk student who wore all black and spent most of his time sleeping or playing with his retainer. Brooke cringed at the sight of his fingers in his mouth moving the retained as spit soaked his hands. She sat down and moved her desk as far away from him as she could. She looked up at Mr. Henders and saw him grading papers, "You all know the rules, no talking. Do homework until I dismiss you." He said, not looking up from his papers. Brooke sighed as she watched the clock tick slowly by and her thoughts trailed to Lucas, to Karen, then Haley and Nathan and Aden, and then Peyton. After 20 minutes of just sitting there a woman in a black suit walked in. Brooke sat up straight and jumped, startled by the noise of the slamming door. Mr. Henders also looked up at the woman, who was struting to his desk. "Ah Violet." He said as he stood and shook the womans hand. They spoke quietly to one another and when Brooke figured nothing interesting was going to happen, (and that their conversation was not worth trying to listen too) she went back to her excitment of watching the clock. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Brooke counted 600 ticks and tocks before the woman turned to leave, that was about 10 minutes of tick tocking. Brooke was still looking at the clock as the woman walked passed her, she didn't even notice her stop and examine her clothing. "What's your name?" The woman demanded. Brooke didn't register that the woman was talking to her. Violet tapped on Brooke's desk and Brooke jumped again, "What's your name?" Brooke studied her before answering, "Brooke, Brooke Davis...why?" Violet looked her over again before saying, "Stand up please Ms. Davis." Brooke looked at her confussed but slowly got to her feet. Violet made a spinning motion with her finger to Brooke. Brooke arched her eyebrows as she turned around slowly. When she faced Violet she demanded, "Where did you get your clothes?" Brooke shrugged and said, "I made them." It was Violets turn to arch her eyebrows, "You made them?" She asked. Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I make all my clothes." Violet was looking at her intently as she spoke. "My name is Violet Belstings, maybe you've heard of me." Violet said. Brooke shook her head, "No, sorry, I haven't." Violet rolled her eyes, "No matter, but I'm one of the heads of a fashion agency, Pelites, and I really like your designs and I was wondering if you'd like to come to the angency tomorrow and meet with my manager, she would love your designs." Brooke gaped at her, she was dumbstruck, was this happening? Pelites was one of the biggest fashion agencies in the nation, of course she'd go! "I, I, I'd love too, yeah, that would be great!" Brooke exclaimed. She looked around and then realized Mr. Henders was still in the room, watching them both. "Great, well here's my card, come by the agency tomorrow, let's say, around 11?" Violet said as she handed Brooke a buisness card. Brooke looked at it and smiled brightly, "Great, yeah, I'll see you then." Violet smiled and turned to leave. As she left the room Brooke jumped in the air and squealed, "YES!" She exclaimed. She then saw Mr. Henders giving her a dissaproving look. She smiled at him and sat in her chair as he rolled his eyes. Brooke squealed to herself as she read and re-read the buisness card over and over again.

Jackson had drove Peyton to the airport and saw her off. She felt so lucky to have him, but she knew there had to be some kind of catch, someone that great doesn't just come into someones life. She thought about him most of the plane ride to Tree Hill. When the plane landed at Tree Hill airport she was still thinking about him. She exited the plane quickly and walked out of the gate and looked around. Brooke had promised to be there to pick her up. Peyton looked around for her best friend. Peyton smiled as she saw a dark haired slender girl standing by a bench with her back to Peyton. Peyton ran up to her and jumped into her arms. Brooke. The girls hugged and squealed for a few moments. "Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" Brooke exclaimed as she examined her friend. "You too! I missed you so much." Peyton said excitedly. "Nobody else is here yet right?" Peyton asked. Brooke shook her head, "They're all getting in tomorrow. It's just me, you, and Lucas you lucky girl you." Peyton giggled as her friend said this, she just then realized how much she had missed Brooke's light personality. "Well, we'd better go get your bags, we have a lot to catch up on!"

Nathan stood outside of Haley and Aden's dorm room door. He paced back and forth outside of it, debating weather to knock or not, did he really want to talk to her right now? Right before the game? He took a deep breath as he kept pacing. He made up his mind, now or never. He walked up to the door and made his hand into a fist to knock just as the door swung open and Haley stood in the doorway. Nathan smiled at her. "Hi." Haley said. "Hey." He responded, he wasn't as nervous now. "Listen, I was wondering, can we talk?" Nathan asked. Haley licked her lips, she had been dreading this, but they needed this talk, they really, really needed this talk. She nodded and bit her lip. "Let's go to my room." Nathan said as he unlocked his door and opened it. They both walked in. Now or never.

Nathan flipped on the lights as he motioned Haley to sit. She walked over to a recliner and sat on the edge of it as she survyed his room. "Nice room." She said. "Better than yours at Stanford?" Nathan said with a little more harshness in his voice than intended. "Yeah, better than mine at Stanford." Haley replied. Nathan sat on the edge of his bed and they looked at each other in silence. "This is awkward." Haley piped up. Nathan nodded, "Maybe it was a bad idea..." Haley shook her head, "No, I've been meaning to talk to you, I just wanted to wait until we were both ready." Nathan agreed silently. He bowed his head as he asked, "Why did you do it?" Haley looked at him again, "Do what?" He looked up at her, "Break up with me, seperate from me, whatever the hell you call it." Haley senced the anger in his voice and chose her words carefully, "It was what was best for us, and Aden." Nathan gaped at her, "And how exactly was it best for our son to have his parents split up, and have his mother see someone new that's not his father?" "Oh don't tell me you haven't seen anyone." Haley barked back. Nathan was quiet. "You didn't answer my calls." "It was easier that way, Nathan." He looked deep into her eyes, "You killed me when you did it Hales." Haley felt a cold chill rush over her body, Hales, no one had called her that in the longest time.. "I know." She responded. Nathan got to his feet, he felt his anger coming out, 3 years of anger coming on, letting lose. "If you knew then why did you do it? I want a reason Haley!" Nathan said, his voice rising. Haley stayed sitting, "We went to seperate schools, we never saw each other, our relationship was based on phone calls!" "Don't use that crap, that's not a reason to want to end our marriage." Nathan said his temper rising every second. Haley got to her feet, now she was getting angry. "You stopped calling Nate, you stopped writing and e-mailing! That broke my heart Nate, after that we just fell apart." Her voice was mixed with thretening tears, and anger, and Nathan senced that. "But basketball got in the way, isn't it ironic, basketball always gets in the way. You chose basketball over me." Nathan stared at the floor. "I still love you Hales." He said. Haley sniffled, "Don't talk to me like everything is going to be alright, because it's not. Don't talk to me like you did in highschool, because highschool doesn't matter right now." Nathan sighed, "Why won't you just give me another chance." Haley's tears silently fell, "It's not worth getting my heart broken." Nathan shut his eyes he just wished she would understand how much he loved her. At that moment Haley's phone rang, she reched into her purse and got it out. She whipped away her tears before she answered, "Hello?" The other person was talking as Haley listened. "Okay, I'll be right there." Haley hung up and looked at Nathan, "I gotta go." She walked towards the door as Nathan whispered, "Always and forever, Hales." Haley licked her lips. "Whatever happened to that?" Nathan asked her, not meeting her eyes. Haley shrugged, "Forever ended."

Lucas stood outside of the address Kaitlyn had given him. It was a small white house with a picket fence and a red front door. One light was on in what Lucas guessed was the living room. He started pacing on the sidewalk. _What am I doing here? What's wrong with you Luke you don't even know her. Just turn around and go home now. _Just as those thoughts swirled through his mind the front door opened and a light turned on outside. Lucas stopped walking and looked up to the figure standing on the porch. It was Kaitlyn. "Lucas." She called from the porch. Lucas just stood there staring at her, _What should I do?_ "Come on inside." Kaitlyn offered. Against his better judgement Lucas walked up to the porch and stood in front of Kaitlyn. She smiled at him and he smiled back slowly. "Come on inside." Kaitlyn offered as she opened the door wider and held it open for him. Lucas looked at her and said, "Thanks," as he walked inside. Kaitlyn followed in after him and quietly closed the door as he turned around and faced her. She turned and said, "I was hoping you'd come," as she locked the door.

Brooke and Peyton entered Brooke's apartment an hour later. They walked in as Brooke turned on the lights. "Ta-da!" Brooke said dramatically as the lights came on. Peyton looked around approvingly, "I like." She said as she sat her bags down. "Thank you, thank you very much." Brooke said, doing a bad Elvis Presley imitation. "Where's Luke at?" Peyton asked once she noticed the house was empty except for the two girls. Brooke shrugged and Peyton senced she shouldn't have brough up Lucas, "I don't know, he's been weird lately, I haven't talked to him yet today, and yesterday we had an argument over how I'm dictating his life or whatever." Peyton looked sadly at her friend, "I'm sorry Brooke, but it's probably just a phase, he'll be fine." Brooke looked to the ceiling and shrugged. "But tomorrow should be exciting! That meeting with Pelite!" Peyton exclaimed. A smiled erupted on Brooke's face, "I know! I'm so excited." Peyton smiled lovingly at her best friend as Brooke added, "I just wanted to say thanks again for promising you'd come with me tomorrow, I couldn't do it without you, Peyt." Peyton smiled as she walked over to Brooke and hugged her, "That's what friends are for." _That's what friends are for. _At that moment Brooke realized how much she had missed Peyton that year that they hadn't been friends, Brooke fully realized that she wouldn't be Brooke without Peyton, and how much Peyton meant to her.

Haley was walking through the halls down to the gymnasium, her eyes still red and puffy from the crying session she had just had in the girls restroom. She didn't know what to say to him, did she still love him? Of course she did, but things weren't that simple. She wanted to be with him again, but she couldn't stand to feel that heartbreak again, that lonliness in the depths of her heart that overcame her after he wasn't in her life anymore. She couldn't have that- she WOULDN'T have that. Her thoughts swirled around in her brain, there were so many things she wished she could do, there were so many things she wanted to say to him- but she couldn't, not after 2 years of silence, but she couldn't hide her feelings forever and she knew that. She just wanted to run to him and jump into his arms and never let go. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and that she always had and never would stop. She wanted them to be a family, she wanted things to go back to how they were- picture perfect. She remembered the night Aden was born and a smile slowly came to her face..

_Haley laid quietly in her hospital room, barley awake as she listened to the beeping of the machines beside her. One thought was going through her mind- she was a mother, she had given Nathan a son. She couldn't have been happier, she heard faint voices and her eyes opened slowly. The things she saw that moment were forever instilled in her brain. She saw Nathan standing by her bed, a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket held tightly in his arms. Nathan was gently rocking his baby. He looked into his sons hazel eyes and kissed his forehead. Haley reajusted herself in her bed as Nathan looked to her and smiled. Haley returned his smile as she looked into his eyes. He bent down and handed the baby to her carefully, "There's our boy." He whispered quietly to her. Haley felt her eyes fill with hot tears as she held her son for the first time. He yawned and opened his eyes and looked right into Haleys, and at that moment Haley knew what it was like to love another person. She hummed quietly to him as he closed his eyes again. Haley felt slow tears trickeling down her face as she held her baby boy. Nathan watched with love and adore in his eyes. He saw Haley's tears and gently whipped them away. Haley looked up at him and smiled, "Always and forever, Hales." Haley laughed softly. "Always and forever, Nate."_

"Always and forever." Davin looked at Nathan, "What?" Both teams were standing in the arena shooting baskets before the game started. Nathan looked at Davin, "What do you mean 'what?'" Nathan shot a basket and it landed right in the hoop. "Good shot Nathan, now you'd better do that 20 more times in the game tonight!" A voice from the sideline shouted. Nathan saw Dan standing by Coach K, he rolled his eyes. "You murrmered something." Davin said. Nathan looked to his friend, "No I didn't." "Yeah you did. It sounded like small things do better." Nathan looked in a confussed way at his friend and then it dawned on him always and forever, "Always and forever." Nathan said quietly, more to himself than Davin. "Yeah, that." Davin said. Trevor tossed Nathan a basketball. Nathan dribbled it and shot- again it made it. "It's got to do with Haley, doesn't it?" Davin asked. Nathan shrugged, then nodded his head. "Dawg, what's up with you two? You got a kid together, she yo baby momma, go for her dude." Davin said as he too shot a basket. Nathan shook his head, "A) My name isn't dawg B) I prefer you call her Haley, not yo baby momma and C) it's not that easy." Davin gave him a dissaproving look, "Anythings easy if you try hard enough." With that comment Davin strode away leaving Nathan speachless. What did he mean? What did he KNOW? He didn't know what was going on between him and Haley, he didn't know anything. But maybe he had a point, maybe Nathan needed to try harder, try a different approch, he had to get through to Haley, he had to make her realize he still loved her.

Brooke and Peyton sat crosslegged by each other on the pull out couch watching an old Spanish love story. In front of them were tons of chocolates and boxes of tissues. Brooke sat eating a snickers bar as Peyton was dabbing a tissue at her eyes. "Love sucks." Brooke said sadly. "It's stupid, why do we need men?" Peyton agreed. Brooke looked at her friend and both started laughing, "You know what I meant." Peyton said. Brooke laughed as she took another bite out of her snickers bar. They both sat in silence as the movie dragged on. "You know what?" Peyton asked. Brooke looked at her friend, "What's that buddy?" Peyton kept her eyes on the movie, "I was always wondering why we always watched this movie when we can't even understand what they're saying." Brooke took into consideration what Peyton was saying, "I know what you mean, but language doesn't matter, loves always the same," Brooke said, "Girl loves boy, boy loves girl, boy gets mad at girl for bringing up that he didn't buy milk, girl makes him sleep on the couch. The end." Peyton looked at her puffy eyed friend and giggled as she hugged her, "It's okay Brooke, it's Luke, he's a Scott, Scott boys have issues." Brooke looked at the ceiling, "But I don't even know what we're fighting about! He's been distancing himself from me lately, like he doesn't want me in or something." Brooke wept. Peyton stroked her friends head, "It's okay Brooke, he'll come around. I promise." Brooke shrugged, "I hope you're right, because I'm running out of old spanish love movies to watch." Both girls erupted in giggles as they held each other and watched the movie, just greatful that they were together.

Lucas looked uneasily at Kaitlyn, then to the locked door. Kaitlyn walked towards Lucas and smiled. "What's with the locked door?" Lucas asked as he slowly back away. Kaitlyn stopped and looked at the front door, "Oh. That?" She asked. Lucas nodded, "Saftey precautions." She answered. "Look, I'm not planning on staying long, but I do want to know why you've been following me, and how you know those things about Brooke and I." Kaitlyn sighed softly. "I haven't been following you Lucas," Kaitlyn said slowly. Lucas looked at her with arched eyebrows. She laughed a little, "Okay, maybe a little." She admitted. Lucas laughed too. "But it's not what you think." Kaitlyn assured him. Lucas nodded, "Of course." He said sarcastically. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes towards the ceiling "Really, it's not, I don't like you, I haven't been following you because I like you." None of this made sence to Lucas but he knew better than to argue with her, he learned that arguing with girls got him no where. He contiuned to look at her skeptically, "Then why have you been hitting on me? I mean, asking me over here, saying that Brooke and I need a break?" Kaitlyn let out a loud laugh at this, Lucas was still majorly confused. "You call that hitting on you?!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Lucas shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much." Kaitlyn laughed again, "You are such a small town boy." Lucas continued to stare lostly at Kaitlyn, "But I still don't get it, why are you so interested in mine and Brooke's relationship?" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I'm not, I couldn't care less really. But I needed you to think that I did, that's the only way that I'd get you over here right? Bring Brooke into it." Lucas still wasn't quite sure what was going on as he asked, "Well, if you didn't invite me over here because you like me, then why did you invite me over here?" Kaitlyn's face went straight and she looked at the floor. After seconds silence Lucas realized it was going to take some persuasion for Kaitlyn to tell him, "Well?" He asked her, trying to edge her on. Kaitlyn looked up into his eyes, "It's Brooke," She said shortly, "She's my sister."

Haley stood in the gym and looked around at the thousands of people that were going to their seats, all laughing, smiling, giggleing. Haley secretly envied them, how come they were all so happy? Why couldn't she be happy? What did they do that she didn't? _They probably gave the father of their child a chance. _A voice in Haley's head said. Haley sighed, the voice was right, Haley hadn't been very fair to Nathan, but it was hard, too hard, what was she supossed to do? She looked up in the stands and saw Aden sitting by the coachs wife and son. Aden spotted her too and stood up and started jumping around and waving. Haley laughed and waved. He blew her a kiss and she acted as though she had caught it. She smiled lovingly at him, he was so much like Nathan, like father like son. Haley turned around as she heard Taylor and another girl calling her name. She walked over to them, "Yeah?" She asked them. Taylor looked at her, "Wow Hal, you don't look so good." Haley sighed and said, "Gee thanks Tay." Taylor threw her hands in the air, "Just saying. Oh, and Lawrence was looking for you a little while ago." Haley looked around and saw Lawrence on the court practicing with his team. "Oh, okay, thanks." Haley said to Taylor. Taylor patted Haley on the back, "It's Nathan isn't it?" Taylor asked. Haley looked up at her friend, "What?" Taylor gave her I'm-not-that-stupid look, "Don't fight your feelings Hal." Taylor said. Haley looked at Nathan, is that what she was doing? Fighting her feelings? How come everyone else knew what she was doing but she was as lost as ever.

Lucas just stood there, glued to the spot. He was trying to process what Kaitlyn had just told him, "What are you talking about? That's not possible." Kaitlyn sighed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me." She sat down on a nearby couch as Lucas followed her against his better judgement. "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that it's not possible. Your younger than Brooke and her parents never were divrosed or anything." Lucas said. Kaitlyn looked up at the ceiling, "You're right, I am younger than Brooke, a year younger actually, and her parents never were divorsed, but they did seperate." Lucas stared at Kaitlyn, he did see a very scary close resemblence that the two girls shared. They both had the same long, dark brown hair, both shared the same body type and face structure, the nose, ears, lips, everything was almost identical. Lucas looked at her eyes, those were the only real difference that he saw, Kaitlyn had deep blue eyes, not Brooke's hazel brown eyes. Kaitlyn took a deep breath before going on, "We have the same mom, shortly after Brooke was born her parents seperated for about 1 year. Her mom met my dad and they had a very brief relationship. 9 months later she had me, then she just left. Her and Brooke's dad got back together and I never saw her again, I guess she wanted to keep that family together, she didn't want me." Kaitlyn explained. Lucas couldn't help but feel sorry for her, that must have been horrible, if it was even true. "So I lived with my dad. He told me stories about my mom, and Brooke, but I never met them, though I always wanted too. So I lived with my dad for my whole life, until he died last year. Then I moved here to try and find Brooke." Kaitlyn told him. Lucas looked at her, "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Kaitlyn smiled weakly and shook her head, "Don't be, my dad was great and I loved him, I didn't have a sad, sappy life without a mom, it was surprisingly good." Lucas looked around as she said, "But Lucas, please, Brooke's the only family I have." She pleaded with him. Lucas was still skeptical, how did he know she was telling the truth? This was way to much for him to understand, it was like something he'd see on Jerry Springer. Kaitlyn got to her feet and walked over to a table. "What are you doing?" Lucas asked her as his eyes followed her. Kaitlyn opened the top drawer and started rummaging through it, "Getting proof." She said. She closed the drawer and walked back over to the couch and sat back down. She took a breath and looked at the paper she was holding before she handed it to Lucas. He slowly took it and looked into her eyes before opening it. It was a birth certificate. Lucas looked back up to Kaitlyn, "Read it." She told him. Lucas looked back to the certificate and started reading it. _Name:_ _First Kaitlyn_ _Middle: Marie_ _Last: Tanner._ _Father:_ _Drew Stephan Tanner_ _Mother:_ _Danielle Elizabeth Davis_. Lucas looked up, "That's.." Kaitlyn cut him off, "It's Brooke's mom, isn't it?" She asked. Lucas nodded. Kaitlyn looked at the certificate, "Keep reading." Lucas went back to reading, _Number of live Siblings:_ _One, Brooke Penelope Davis_.

The game started out rough, Duke was trailing at the end of the first quarter by 8. Nathan was doing horrible, he just couldn't keep his mind off Haley. Haley had been cheering silently for Nathan the whole game, she couldn't stand his doing so badly, and she knew it was because of her. As the second quarter buzzer rang out Duke started with the ball. One of the centers, Jermy, dribbled the ball. Nathan ran around Lawrence, who was blocking him, and got open. Jermy launched the ball to Nathan. Nathan caught it and turned around to see Lawrence swinging his arms around widely. Nathan pivoted to the right on his foot and acted as though he was going to pass, Lawrence didn't fall for it. Nathan was breathing heavily as he tried pivoting again, Lawrence blocked him again. "PASS IT!" Nathan heard Dan yell from the sidelines. Nathan ignored his dad. _Come on Nathan. _Haley kept saying over and over again in her head. Nathan dribbled the ball and got about 4 feet towards the basket. "What's the matter Nathan? Why you so worn out? Haley keep you up late last night?" Lawrence asked, again trying to get a rise out of Nathan. Nathan ignored him. Lawrence laughed as he said, "Oh no wait, she was with me all night, that's right." Nathan gritted his teeth but kept telling himself to ignore him. Nathan pivoted again to his right and got a few more feet to the basket. "You know Nathan, one of these days your little wifey is going to be mine," Lawrence said, "And that bitchy son of yours." That was it. Nathan slammed the ball on the ground and lauched towards Lawrence. Lawrence shoved him as Nathan started throwing punches left and right at Lawrences jaw. Lawrence returned the punches as both boys teammates all rushed to them and got in the fight. All the coachs and trainers ran out to try and break it up but not to much avail. Nathan felt Trevor tugging on his jersey but he threw him off. He leaped at Lawrence and landed a punch right square in his jaw. He saw Davin and his other teammates all jump on Duke's players and punches were being thrown as the crowd all stared in amazement. From the sidelines the Stanford cheerleaders all ran out to help get their players off of Duke. Haley rushed to Nathan and Lawrence and grabbed Nathan. Nathan saw her and backed away. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Haley screamed over the yells of the anouncers, coachs, players and fans. Nathan glared at Lawrence who was glaring right back, his nose bloddy along with his lip. Nathan touched his nose too and felt blood gushing from it. He then looked at Haley whose face was red with anger. "You both need to grow up!" Haley screamed as the fights slowly stopped and all eyes fell on her, Nathan and Lawrence, "Haley I was trying to help y-," Nathan started, but Haley cut him off, "I'm not yours to help Nathan!" She screamed. She looked to Lawrence who was smirking. She walked over to him and said, "And I'm not yours to help either anymore, we're done!." The smirk faded from Lawrences face as Haley smacked him right across the face and stomped off the court, her fellow cheerleaders following.

The game was forfitted and would not be rescheduled. Haley sat in her bedroom flipping through the channels as her mind replayed the inncident that occured at the game. She remembered being so angry with both boys that she just wanted to rip them to shreds. She also remembered the words she said to Lawrence, "I'm not yours to help either anymore, we're over!" Had she really broken up with him? Yeah, she had. She sighed, but she also felt a feeling of relief, she was happy they were over, she was free now. She got to her feet and walked over to the door. It was 8 o'clock, Aden was spending the night in the coachs hotel room with the coachs son tonight and Haley felt like taking a walk, something, she needed to get her mind right. She opened the door and saw Nathan coming down the hall slowly. He looked up at her and sighed, then looked back to the floor. Haley sighed too when she saw his bruised eye. "Come here." She said. Nathan looked up with furrowed eyebrows. "Come here." Haley repeated. Nathan walked to her room as instructed and stood outside by her. She took in his face, he still had dried blood around his nose and open cuts. She looked to his jersey, it too sported dried blood, he looked a mess. Haley tilted her head inside her room, "Get in there, let's get you cleaned up."

Haley led Nathan into her room and flipped on the lights. Nathan looked around as Haley said, "Go sit over there." Nathan walked slowly to a chair and sat in it, not saying a word. He watched her go into the bathroom and emerge with a first aid kit in her hands. She walked over to him and set the kit on the nearby table. Nathan kept looking at her as she opened the kit and pulled out ointments, bandages and cotton balls. She looked up at him and noticed him staring at her. She turned away and put some ointment on a cotton ball. "This will sting." She warned as she dabbed the ointment onto some of Nathan's open wounds. He didn't flinch, he just sat there and looked at her. Haley licked her lips, "Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked. Nathan shrugged, "Doesn't matter." Haley sighed, "It didn't look like it doesn't matter." Nathan looked away and rested his eyes on the door. After moments silence Haley piped up, "What did your coach say? Are you still on the team?" Nathan nodded, "He yelled, I sat there, he yelled some more. I'm suspended for 4 games, but I'm still on the team." Haley nodded slowly as she rubbed some dried blood off of his face and onto a damp tissue. "And your dad?" Silence pierced the room for a few seconds. "Not much, I think he was too surprised to say anything." Nathan told her. Haley studied his face, "He said something about Aden, didn't he?" Haley asked. She senced the confussion on Nathan's face, "Lawrence, that's why you got into a fight, right?" She added. Nathan nodded, "Yeah, he said something about Aden," Nathan paused, "And you." Haley looked up at him, "That's what I figured." She whipped off all of the dried blood and went back to dabbing more ointment onto his wounds. "That's one thing that will never change." Haley said, more to herself than Nathan. "What?" Nathan asked, meeting her eyes. Haley smiled a little, "You'll always be protective of Aden." Nathan returned her small smile. Haley took a deep breath and looked at his face, then to his jersey. She made a face and said, "Take the jersey off before the blood stains." Nathan got to his feet and did as Haley said. He handed her his jersey and she took it. Haley walked over to the bed and laid it out and then walked over to a closet and pulled out a bottel of what looked like clothing disenfectient. She walked back over to where the jersey lay and sprayed the disinfectant where the blood was. "This should get it out." Haley said to Nathan as she continued to spray. After a few sprays she laid the bottel down and picked the jersey back up, "I can wash this for you if you'd like." She offered. Nathan shook his head, "No, that's okay, I can do it." Haley raised her eyebrows, "You do laundry?" She asked. Nathan smiled and halfway nodded, "Somewhat." Haley laughed a little, "Why Nathan Scott I'm quite impressed." Haley laughed faded quickly. She noticed Nathan looked very uncomfortable, could she blame him? Mere hours ago they were practically yelling at each other, now this? What was going on? They both sighed and started, "Look-" Both stopped as the other started. "You go." Nathan said, Haley shook her head, "No you." Nathan took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you." Haley shook her head, "No, you had every right too, I'd do the same if I were you." Nathan looked at her eyes and she met his gaze, "I just needed answers, that's all." He told her. Haley nodded, "I know what you mean." Nathan licked his lips as he said, "I was just confused, and I missed you." Haley smiled a little, "I missed you too." She told him. Nathan broke from her gaze and looked at the ground, "We said we'd follow our dreams," He started. Haley looked intently at him, "But you were my dream Haley, and I didn't follow you. If I could take back that day I'd do it in a heartbeat, that was the hardest decision I've ever had to make." Haley felt the tears forming in her eyes, why did he have to be so perfect? "I want to be with you Hales, I never stopped wanting to be with you. I want to be a family again." Nathan said, his voice cracking. Haley couldn't stand seeing him on the brink of tears. She walked slowly over to him and he hugged her tightly. He had forgotten how good it felt to have her in his arms, the best feeling in the world.

After the movie finished both girls sat and chatted and caught up with each other. Peyton filled Brooke in about Lawrence, "Aww he sounds so cute!" Brooke exclaimed with enthusiasm. Peyton smiled bashfully, "He is, and he's so sweet." Brooke smiled at her friend, she was happy for Peyton, she was finally genually, truely happy. "Do you love him?" Brooke asked quickly. Peyton gaped at her friend then laughed, "Gee, Brooke, I don't know, we haven't been together that long." Brooke shrugged, "Doesn't matter, love can happen at any time Peyt, I think we've had this talk before." Peyton continued to giggle, "He's great and all, but I just don't think it's love." Brooke gave Peyton a dissaproving look, "At least not yet." Peyton and Brooke both laughed together. Brooke's face suddenly went totally straight as she looked at the clock, 9:50. "What's wrong?" Peyton asked her friend. "I need to tell you something." Brooke said. Brooke quickly explained what she had over heard between Rachel and Mr. Henders earlier that day. Peyton sat gaping at her the whole time. "Are you serious!?" She exclaimed when Brooke was done retelling her story. Brooke nodded hurridly. Peyton made a disgusting face, "That's sick, sleeping with your teacher! She must be really lonely" Peyton noticed Brooke's hurt expression and realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say, "I mean, Mr. Chavez and you were cute together, you really liked him, I mean you didn-" Brooke cut her off, "I get where your going, Sawyer." Peyton half smiled. "But I've got a plan, grab your coat." Brooke said as she shook Peyton's knee.

Lucas still sat, staring at the paper, this was amazing. He looked up at Kaitlyn, "Wow." He uttered the word quietly. Kaitlyn nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought, 'wow.'" Lucas stared at her, "What are you going to do?" He asked her. Kaitlyn shrugged helplessly, "I don't know what there is to do, I can't just spring this on her, but I want us to be close, be sisters, be a family." Lucas nodded, he understood where she was coming from. "Any ideas? I mean you are her boyfriend and all." Kaitlyn asked dully. Lucas shook his head slowly, "I wish I had one, but this is...wow." Kaitlyn sighed. She looked at the clock on the night table, 10:03. Lucas followed her gaze, "You'd better get home, I'll be fine." Lucas looked her over, "Are you sure?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sure." They both got to their feet and walked to the front door. Lucas turned to open it, then turned back to Kaitlyn, "How about we meet up tomorrow, say, my mom's cafe, around 12?" Kaitlyn nodded, "Sure, I think I can do that." Lucas nodded absent mindedly, "Good, I'll see you then." He said as he opened the front door and stepped out. He looked back one more time before walking to his car.

Haley still stood wrapped in Nathan's loving arms. They stood there for what seemed like eternity, but what only turned out to be a few seconds. They broke away when both heard a knocking at Nathan's door and a girl yelling for him. "What the.." Nathan said as he walked towards the door and opened it, Haley on his heels. Nathan stepped out and saw Melody standing there. She turned and saw him and a huge smile engulfed her face. She rushed to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Haley stood there, watching. Nathan broke away from her and set her down then automatically turning to Haley, "Haley I can explain." Haley stood there, glued to the spot, she couldn't move. She was just shaking her head as tears slid down her cheeks, "Don't bother." She said as she slammed the door shut.

Haley stood there for the longest time, this couldn't be happening, this WASN'T happening! She slowly walked over to the bed and laid down in it, her eyes transfixed on the spot that she and Nathan had been standing, hugging, moments before. And then that.. Anger flooded all through Haley's body. How could he! That sick bastard. She heard knocking at her door, "Haley! Please! Open up." She looked at the door but stayed where she was. She crawled under the covers, turned out her light, and thought back to the time that she realized that there was more to Nathan Scott than basketball. It seemed so long ago..

_Haley walked up the sidewalk and sighed as she saw Nathan standing in her yard, through pebbels up at window. He launched another one and hit the small window. Haley stopped behind him and sighed, "Trying to wake up my parents? That's their room." Nathan turned around and looked at her, then back up to the window. Haley walked up the rest of the sidewalk as he rushed over to her, "Wait! Haley!" He stopped in front of her, "Look, I need to apologize." Haley stopped, "You should buy them in a book if you're going to hand them out so often." Nathan sighed, he should have seen that coming. He closed his eyes, "Look, we just," He gritted his teeth, "I don't know how to do this, I'm not like you." Haley rushed to her defence, "What does that mean?" Nathan looked down the street before answering, I screw up a lot, alright and being around you, I just, I don't want to be that guy anymore." "Well who do you want to be Nathan?" He looked down at her and resonded, "I wanna be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you." Haley looked up at him and considered forgiving him, "Well you should have thought of that last night, you know I keep, I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it and it's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you could say or do that's gonna surprise me-" Nathan reached down and kissed her. He broke away and she looked forward, confused as ever, "Except that." She said, barely above a whisper, "You shouldn't have done that." She added quietly as she looked up at him. "But I wanted to." Nathan told her. She kept looking ahead, "Yeah." She said. They looked at each other as she jumped into his arms and kissed him._

Brooke pulled up to a small brick house on the east side of town. Both Brooke and Peyton surveyed the house from Brooke's car. "You sure this is his house?" Peyton asked as Brooke parked her car on the other side of the street and they silently watched the house for any movement. Brooke looked around and spotted Rachel's car. "Look in the driveway." Peyton looked in the driveway and sure enough, "Rachel's car." She whispered. Rachel's car door opened and she quietly got out, dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink tank. She closed the door and rushed up to the porch of the house and rang the doorbell. Brooke and Peyton both watched in anticipation as Rachel stepped off the porch and her eyes darted to Brooke's car. "Get down!" Brooke exclaimed as she and Peyton both sank down in their seats, both laughing quietly. After a few seconds Brooke popped her head up and hit Peyton in the arm, "Get up." She hissed. Peyton slid up and they both eyed the house as they saw the front door open. Mr. Henders stood in the doorway. Brooke watched as Rachel walked into the house, but not before looking around once more. "You think she saw us?" Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke shrugged, "I don't think so." Brooke quietly opened her door. "Brooke! What are you doing?" Peyton exclaimed. Brooke looked at her friend, "I want to know what's really going on." Brooke answered as she steathily opened the door and slid out. "Brooke! Get back in here!" Peyton hissed. Brooke quietly closed the car door and rushed across the street, hiding behind a bush. "Brooke!" Peyton hissed again. She sighed angriliy and got out of the car herself and rushed to hide with Brooke. "You idiot, we're going to get caught!" Peyton said harshly. "Shut up." Brooke said as she edged her way to the house, Peyton right behind her. Brooke kept her body close to the garage and walked to one of the windows on the side of the house. "Brooke Davis, I sware, I can't believe you're spying on them! What if we...you know...see something?" Peyton asked in disgust. Brooke shrugged, "Then we'll know that I'm right," Brooke said, "Which I know I am." She added as she slowly peaked her head up so she was looking in the window. She saw the living room, it was a cute house, a fire was buring in the fireplace and the walls were a burnt orange with paintings hanging all over the walls, "It's okay, come up!" Brooke said. Peyton slowly put her head up by Brooke and they both looked in. "I don't see anything let's go." Peyton said. Brooke smacked Peyton in the arm, "That's because they're in the bedroom, idiot." Brooke said matter of factly. "Or not!" Peyton said as she ducked her head back down. Brooke looked down at her. "Get down!" Peyton hissed. Brooke shook her head and looked back into the room where she saw Rachel and Mr. Henders had entered. "Shit!" Brooke exclaimed as she ducked down too. Both girls sat with their backs to the brick in silence. Brooke edged up a little but Peyton grabbed her, "Brooke don't! Let's just go, this is stupid." Brooke shook her off and peaked her head back up into the window. She saw Rachel and Mr. Henders sitting in front of the fire sipping champage, talking. "Come up here, Peyt." Brooke whispered. Peyton looked up at Brooke and rolled her eyes, "I don't want to see this." Brooke looked down at Peyton, "There's nothing to see," She added, "Yet." Peyton rolled her eyes once more and put her head up by Brooke's. They both watched Rachel and Mr. Henders talk for a long time. "Look, Brooke maybe you were wrong, maybe they're just friends." Brooke gave Peyton one of her looks, "Oh please, just one more minute." They watched for a little while longer. "Look, come on let's just go." Peyton begged. Brooke put up her hand, "Hold on." She looked back to Rachel and Mr. Henders. They kept on their conversation. Rachel was playing with her hair, obviously flirting, then she did it. She leaned in and kissed him! Peyton stared open mouthed at them as Brooke looked to Peyton and smiled triumphently. "See there P. Sawyer, I told you!" Brooke exclaimed. "I can't believe this." Peyton muttered. Brooke pulled out her cell phone. Peyton looked to her, "What are you doing?" Brooke smiled and said, "You'll see." Brooke held her phone up to the window and snapped a picture. "Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed with a laugh. "Now we can go." Brooke said as she put the black mail back into her pocket.

Lucas walked into the apartment an hour later to find Brooke and Peyton sleeping in the darkness on the pull out couch. Lucas closed the door quietly behind him and walked inside. He walked over to where Peyton and Brooke lay and smiled, it was good to see them being back to normal, being best friends again. Lucas set his keys down on the coffee table as he heard one of the girls stir. Peyton sat up and smiled when she saw Lucas. "Hey." She said groggily. "Hey Sawyer, how you been?" He whispered so as not to wake Brooke. "Good, better than you two I hear." Peyton said as she eyed Brooke. Lucas sighed, "She told you?" He asked. Peyton shrugged, "Told me what?" Lucas looked at her as she said, "All I know is that she loves you Luke, she feels like you're trying to close her out. Again. Don't do that to her, not now, not again." Peyton pleaded with him. Lucas looked at her and nodded, "I'll see you in the morning Peyton." He walked out of the room as Peyton's eyes followed him. She looked back down at Brooke and sighed, "He'll come around." She said out loud.

Haley awoke the next morning around 8. She got slowly out of bed and then remembered the night before. She sighed as she stood up and picked up the remainder of her things and put them in her suitcases. Once she was sure she had everything she quietly left the room and locked it behind her. She stood outside of Nathan's door, part of her said to go inside, see him before you leave, it could be the last time you see him in a verrry long time. But another part was saying, leave him, you deserve better. Haley went with the latter. She walked down the hall and took the elevator to the second floor. As she got off she walked slowly to her the basketball coachs room and picked up Aden. She left her room key with them and she and Aden were off, leaving it all behind, leaving Nathan behind.

As Haley drove in the car she had rented for the week Aden slept. Haley drove to Tree Hill and as she did, her mind stayed on one subject, Nathan. She didn't know why she had let him in, she knew he would break her heart again, and that's exactly what he did. Haley couldn't explain the feelings that flooded her body when she saw that girl kiss Nathan, and Nathan kiss that girl. Haley wanted to rip the girls lips off her face, she wanted to kill that girl, but Nathan wasn't hers anymore was she? Nathan stayed in her head for most of the drive. At one point Haley though about turning around and going back to him, for Adens sake, and hers. But she kept driving, not knowing when she'd ever see him again. Aden slowly awoke an hour later to find Haley silently crying. He quickly sat up and Haley whipped away her tears, "Hi bud." She said, her voice cracking. Aden looked sadly at Haley, "What's the matter mommy? Why are you crying?" He asked. Haley shook her head and smiled at him, "Nothing sweetie, I'm fine." Aden studied his mother, he knew she was lying, she was a bad lier, but he didn't push her, he just sat there, letting her know he was there for her. Minutes later he asked, "Are we there yet?" Haley laughed a little, "No bud, not yet, we've only been driving for an hour, we're still a few hours away." Aden stared at the highway ahead in silence. "Mommy?" Haley looked to her son, "Yeah?" "I know daddy hurt you, but I love you, I always will." Haley smiled even bigger at those words as tears still spilled over her eyelids, "I love you too sweetie." _I love you too. _

"Time to go on our roadtrip!" Brooke exclaimed to Peyton later that morning. They stood out by Brooke's car putting some of Brooke's designs in the back seat. Peyton was smiling, she was happy to see Brooke so happy. "What time is it anyways?" Brooke asked Peyton as she closed the back door. Peyton looked at her watch, "9, we'd better get going, it's an hour drive there." Brooke opened the drivers seat door and got in while Peyton got in on the passengers side. Both girls buckeled in as Brooke adjusted her rearview mirror, "Did you see Luke this morning?" Brooke asked. Peyton shook her head, "Nope." Brooke let out a "hmm" noise. "I wonder where he's running off too lately." She wondered outloud, though she had a sneaking suspicion. "Well aren't finals coming up? Maybe he's spending time at the college studying?" Peyton suggested. Brooke started the car and backed out of the driveway as she said, "Maybe." Peyton looked at her friend, "Brooke, listen you need to stop doubting him, give him a chance to explain before you start going off assuming things. I know you and I know you think he's up to something and I bet you think that something isn't good, but just, don't jump to conclusions, that's all." Brooke rolled her eyes, "Sawyer, when do I ever jump to conclusions?" Peyton gave her a look and both girls laughed, "Look, I just want this to be a Lucas free trip, no Lucas, no drama no nothing, just me, my best friend, and my dream." Brooke said with a cheery smile. Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand, "Deal."

Nathan stood outside of Haley's door. _Come on Nate, just knock. Buck up you big baby. _Nathan sighed as he knocked on the door. Silence was on the other side. Nathan strained his ears to try and pick up any type of sound. Nothing. Nathan knocked again, "Haley, come on, please let me in." He pleaded. Silence. Nathan held up his fist to knock once more as the door swung up and a maid stood in the doorway. "Mr. Scott, can I help you with something?" The woman asked with a toothy grin. Nathan stared at her, "Um, yeah, there was a girl using this room, a cheerleader from Stanford, with a little boy about this tall." Nathan put his hand to his waist. The maid thought and then nodded, "Oh, Ms. James," Nathan cut her off, "Mrs. Scott." The maid nodded her head understandingly, "Mrs. Scott," Nathan nodded, "Mrs. Scott and her son left about an hour ago." Nathan gaped at her, "What? That's impossible, the Stanford team is still here!" The maid slowly shook her head with a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, but she herself checked out an hour ago." Nathan felt cold, she left, she didn't say goodbye. Nathan sighed as he turned around and walked down the hall wondering when would be the next time he'd ever see his Haley, or Aden, again.

Lucas sat in the apartment on the couch reading a book, trying to pass the time. He looked up from his Shakespear book as his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID, _Nathan. _Lucas flipped open his phone, "Hey man, long time no talk." "Hey Luke, yeah I know what ya mean, how have you been?" Nathan asked. Lucas considered telling Nathan about Kaitlyn but restrained himself, "Good I guess, how about you?" Lucas let out a laugh as he added, "I saw that fight last night, not your best." Nathan laughed half heartedly, "Yeah, that was a mess." Lucas nodded as Nathan asked, "So what are you doing?" "Just sitting here, reading." Nathan laughed, "Bored?" Lucas looked at his book and said, "Yeah, pretty much." "Well hey I was just going to call and tell you that I'm leaving right now, I should be there in about 2 1/2 hours." Lucas sighed, "Okay, how about you meet me at the River Court around 1." Nathan heard Lucas's sigh, "What? Not happy you're going to see your little brother?" Lucas realized what Nathan meant, "Oh no, I am, I was just thinking about Brooke." "Oh, had another fight?" Nathan asked. "Yeah, but it's nothing, I'll see you at one." Lucas said as he hung up. Deep down he was really excited that his brother and a lot of his friends were coming back to Tree Hill for a week of Christmas break, but other things bothered his mind, other things named Kaitlyn and Brooke.

Lucas entered Karen's cafe at exactly 12 and walked up to the counter. He looked around, it was decorated for Christmas with colored lights and ornaments. Karen walked towards Lucas. "Hey." He said to his mom. "Hi Luke, how are you?" Karen asked as she handed him a cup of coffee. Lucas took the coffee and sipped at it as his eyes darted around the cafe. Karen followed his eyes, "Looking for someone?" She asked. Lucas looked to his mom, "Yeah, um maybe you've seen her, the girl that was in here yesterday, brown hair, blue eyes, scary Brooke look alike." Karen listened as he explained and nodded, "Oh, you mean Kaitlyn?" She asked. "Yeah, she's right over there, just came in." Karen whipped her hands off on a towel as Lucas's eyes landed on Kaitlyn. She sat at a small booth in the corner fiddeling with a napkin. Lucas watched her as he lightly hit the counter and said, "Thanks mom." He walked over to her and sat down across from her. Kaitlyn looked up, "Hey." She said. "Hey..." Lucas replied. There was an awkward silence shared between them before Kaitlyn asked, "Where's Brooke? I don't want her popping in and seeing us and to suspect anything is up." Lucas sipped at his coffee again, "She and Peyton left for a meeting that Brooke has with a fashion agency." Kaitlyn smiled, she had always been jelous of her big sister. "Good for her, I'm glad she's doing good." Kaitlyn said. Lucas nodded, he wished he could say the same about him and Brooke... Lucas stuidied Kaitlyn expressionless face, "You want to meet her don't you?" He asked. Kaitlyn looked up at him and nodded, "She's the only family I've got." Kaitlyn sighed deeply, "I want her to know about me, weather or not she decides she wants to be a family. It's been hard going through life knowing that I have a sister out there, a sister that I don't even know, but I love. And it's hard knowing that she doesn't love me, I mean how could she? She doesn't even know I exsist." Lucas understood where she was coming from. "I just want her to know about me, I want to get to know her, you know?" Kaitlyn added. Lucas nodded, "But you could do that on your own, why did you tell me?" He asked, he had been trying to figure that out since last night. Kaitlyn shrugged, "I don't know, I needed to let someone know, plus you're the closet person to Brooke in her life, I figured, maybe you could help me." "Help you? How?" Lucas asked, how was he supossed to help her? What was there he could do to help her? He had problems of his own, he didn't need someone elses problems to worry about now.. "I'm not exactly sure yet, I obviously don't know her, but you do." Kaitlyn said. She went on, "How do you think she'd react if I walked up to her and just, I don't know, just told her?" Kaitlyn asked Lucas. Lucas stared at her, _just tell her? Brooke would think Kaitlyn was nuts! Bad idea!_ Lucas was shaking his head, "I don't think that's the way to go, Kaitlyn." "Well then what is the way to go, Lucas?" She asked. "I don't know, but you can't just walk up to her and say hey my name's Kaitlyn, oh by the way we're sisters." Lucas told her. Kaitlyn sighed, "I just need her to know about me." Kaitlyn said softly. Lucas touched her hand, "She will know about you Kaitlyn, just hold on for a day or so, I'm sure I'll think of something." Lucas said. Kaitlyn looked up at him and managed a weak smile, "Thanks Lucas, it really means a lot to me."

Haley parked her car outside of Lucas and Brooke's apartment. She looked over at Aden who was sleeping peacefully. She softly touched his hair and whispered, "Aden, honey, we're here." Aden slowly stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and then at his mom, "Where?" He asked. "Tree Hill, we're at Uncle Lucas's." Haley explained. She opened her door and got the suitcases out from the back as Aden slowly exited the car. "Why don't you go knock, I'll be there in a second." Haley said as Aden walked towards the apartment, happy that he'd see his Uncle Lucas. From day one Lucas and Aden had shared a special bond, a bond like no other, no one was ever able to explain that bond, but it was there, no doubt about that. Aden knocked as he called, "Uncle Lucas! I'm here!" Haley walked up and stood by Aden with the suitcases. They stood in silence. Haley knocked, "Luke! It's Haley and Aden! Open up!" Haley called. Still no answer. "Ugg." Haley muttered as she ruffled through her purse. "I know I have a spare key here somewhere." She said as she pulled out a small gold key. She inserted it into the key hole and swung the door open. Both she and Aden stepped in and sat down their suitcases, closing the door behind them. "Hm, I guess no ones here." Haley said as she looked around. The house phone started ringing and Haley walked over to it. The caller ID read Nathan's cell phone number. Haley resisted picking up the ringing phone. After it stopped ringing Nathan's voice echoed through the house over the answering machine, "Hey Luke, it's Nate. Listen, I was stuck in traffic a little while back, but I should be there in about an hour or so. I'll see you at the River court." Nathan hung up as Haley stared perplexed at the machine. What?! Nathan was coming. Aden piped up, "Daddy's coming???!!!" Haley looked to her son, "I guess so." _I guess so. _

Nathan parked at the River court, it looked the same as ever, nothing had changed. He got out of his car and saw Lucas, sitting in the middle of the court throwing a basketball up and catching it. Lucas looked up and saw Nathan and got to his feet. "Nate." Lucas said as the boys hugged each other. "It's good to see you bud." Lucas said. Nathan smiled, "It's good to be seen." Lucas and Nathan walked over to a bench and sat doesn quietly. "Tree Hill looks the same." Nathan commented. Lucas nodded, "Yeah, sure does. Some things never change." Nathan thought about Haley silently, "And some things do." Lucas studied his brother, "What?" He asked. Nathan looked up and shook his head, "Nothing, just thinking." Lucas senced what his brother was thinking about. He was thinking about her. "Did you two talk much this weekend?" Lucas asked, knowing that Duke had played Stanford in the tournament. Nathan shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." Nathan looked at the basketball. "Then why ar eyou so down little brother?" Lucas asked. Nathan was silent for a few moments, "Things seemed like they could work out, get better, and then she saw this girl kiss me, and she just, left the next day without saying goodbye." Nathan explained, then added sadly, "I don't know when the next I'll see her again, or Aden." Lucas looked at his brother, did he not know she was coming today? "Dude, you're going to spending the week together, all of us are." Lucas told him. Nathan looked up quickly, "What?" "She's coming back to town for break, she should be getting in any time, Brooke was supossed to tell you." Nathan's eyes lit up. "Let me guess, Brooke didn't tell you?" Lucas wondered aloud. Nathan shook his head, "No, she didn't." Lucas sighed, "Well, that's Brooke for you." But Nathan wasn't listening, he was too excited, he thought it would be weeks, months, possibly another year before he saw Haley, he had no idea it would just be a day.

Peyton and Brooke had arrived at a big office building a little over an hour later. Both girls were now sitting in a waiting area. Brooke looked around, there were manicans all over wearing the newest and hottest designs. On the walls were pictures of models modeling dresses and clothes made by the Pelite orginization. Brooke stared in awe as she looked them all over. "I sware I saw Mary Kate Olsen wearing this to a premier party last month." Brooke said absent mindedly. Peyton watched her friend. "Isn't this awesome?" Brooke asked. "My designs could be up here one day." Brooke said. "Slow your role, first we have to _see_ your designs." A voice from behind Brooke said. Brooke turned around and saw Violet standing in front of her, dressed in a deep purple suit carrying a clipboard. Violet extended her hand, "Nice to see you again Ms. Davis." Brooke shook Violet's hand and smiled. She then looked to Peyton who was still seated. "And this is my best friend, Peyton." Brooke said as she grabbed Peyton's arm and pulled her to her feet. Peyton smiled and waved. Violet looked her over and smiled dissaprovingly. Brooke was still clutching Peyton's arm. "Well right this way ladies, my manager is ready to meet with you." Violet said, pointing down a long hall. Brooke picked up her designs and folders and walked down the hall, still clutching to Peyton. Peyton leaned over and whispered to Brooke, "Brooke, you know you _can _let go of me now." Brooke looked at her arm and smiled, "Yeah, right, sorry." She let go of Peyton's arm as Violet opened a door and they all walked in. Brooke looked around, it was a large room with a huge glass window overlooking a harbor. The walls were a deep lavender color and there was more manicans and portraits hanging on the wall. There also was a long leather couch and a deep brown desk with a woman sitting behind it. The woman had deep black hair and deep brown eyes with square glasses. She smiled bleakly at Peyton and Brooke as they entered and Violet walked out. Brooke looked behind her and then back to the woman. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Ericson, you can call me Mae, and you must be-" "Brooke Davis." Brooke cut in proudly. Mae smiled, "Pleased to meet you- please sit down." Mae said as she pointed to the couch. Peyton and Brooke both sat next to each other as Mae survyed them. "Well, let's cut to the chase Ms. Davis, Violet loved your designs, and, if I love them too, I will be willing to give you a full time job here at Pelites." Brooke was caught off guard but smiled, "Sounds great-" Brooke looked at her folder, "Umm, here are some of my designs, all custom made." Brooke said as she handed the folder over. Mae stuided each drawing intently as Brooke and Peyton both held their breath. It took about 5-10 minutes before Mae looked up, pleased, "I love them." She said. Brooke smiled happily. "Did you do the artwork?" She asked. Brooke shook her head, "No, my friend Peyton here did." Brooke said as she nudged Peyton. Mae looked at Peyton, "It's very good." Mae looked as though she was thinking about something before she said, "You know, Peyton, we've been looking for a new art director here at Pelites, and you obviously have a great talent." Mae tapped her long fingernails on the table. Brooke was smiling at Peyton. "I'd be willing to give you a full time job, along with your friend Brooke here." Brooke gaped at her, "You mean I got the job!?" Brooke halfway screamed. Mae smiled, "You got the job, Brooke. You start after the holidays if that's alright with you." Brooke squealed happily. "Peyton, this is a great opportunity for you!" Brooke said cheerily. Peyton was considering it, yes, it was a good opportunity, "But I am going to school in Wisconsin right now." Mae shook her head, "No worries, we can pay to have you move down here to North Carolina, no problem at all." "But my school work, what about college?" Peyton asked. Mae considered this thought, "Peyton, many people would kill for this opportunity, some girls go to college for years to get this job, I'm offering it to you without a full college education, do you realize how lucky you are?" Mae asked. Brooke nodded, "She's right, Peyt." Peyton thought about this, "Can I get back to you?" She saw the dissapointed look in Mae's face but she nodded, "Of course, Brooke has a buisness card, call whenever." Mae said. Brooke smiled as both girls got to their feet. Brooke picked up her portfoilio and Mae bid them goodbye. Peyton thought about what had just happened, it would be great to work with Brooke, it would be great to live back in Tree Hill, it did sound like a great job, but there was one thing that was troubleing her. _Jackson. _

Haley sat on Lucas's couch with Aden as he watched the Ninja Turtles. Aden rested his head on his mothers shoulder as she stroked his hair. "Mommy, did you see 'dat!" Aden exclaimed to Haley. Haley looked at the tv, "Of course bud." She lied. Truthfully she wasn't thinking about the movie at all, she was thinking about Nathan. Was he already in town? Did he know she was coming? Those were two of the many questions racing through her mind. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about what she had seen the previous night. How could he have done that to her? She was _right _there. Maybe there was something to it that she needed to know, maybe she should have let him explain. _No Haley, you knew he would hurt you again, it was just sooner than expected this time. _A voice eched in Haley's brain. _But he loves her. He LOVES her. _Another voice argued. Haley ignored both voices and just thought about Nathan. Geez, she did have to admit that she did miss him. A noise inturupted her thought, she turned and looked at the door, the lock was jingeling. Just then the door swung open. Haley smiled when she saw Lucas standing in the doorway and he returned her smile and ran over to hug her. She saw another tall figure enter and there he stood, a mere few feet away from her.

"Haley?" Nathan asked, he didn't expect her to be here so soon. He hadn't even seen her car in the parking lot, granted he hadn't been looking for it either. Haley got to her feet and Aden bounded up also as Lucas took him into a tight hug. "Nathan," Haley breathed. They just stood there and looked at each other. She wanted to say something, but what? He had hurt her so much.. Lucas watched them intently. They stood there, just all looking around, Aden was extremely confused, he felt the tension between his mom and his dad. Lucas looked down at his nephew, "Hey, Aden maybe we should go play some basketball or something.." Haley, who didn't want to be left alone with Nathan, and who knew that was Lucas's plan quickly objected to that idea, "No, maybe another time, we were about to go, I just wanted to stop by and say 'hi.'" Haley explained. Lucas arched his eyebrows, "Where are you going?" He asked. Haley shrugged, "A hotel, I saw a new one a few blocks away.." Lucas quickly interjected, "Haley, that's stupid, we have 2 extra rooms here, you're staying with us." Haley wanted to spend as little time with Nathan as possible, and knowing Nathan was going to be here most of the time she shook her head, "No, that's okay." She said. "Oh come on mommy, I want to stay with uncle Lucas!" Aden begged. Nathan smiled at his son. "Yeah Hal, please." Both uncle and nephew made pouting faces and Haley faintly smiled, "Fine." Lucas held out his hand and Aden high fived him. Haley looked back to Nathan, he was still looking at her. "We'd better go unpack." Haley said, taking her eyes from Nathan.

Haley stood in one of the guest rooms unpacking her clothes. She set Aden's jeans in on of the bottom drawers as she smoothed out one of her shirts and hung it up in the closet. A knock came at Haley's door. "Come in." She said. The door opened and Lucas walked in. Haley smiled at him as he hugged her. "I missed you." He said. "I missed you too, Luke, it's been so long." Lucas nodded, "Yeah.." Haley put another pair of jeans in one of the bottom drawers. "Nathan told me what happened." Haley sighed, "Is this why you're in here? Trying to stick up for him?" Lucas shook his head, "No, not at all." Haley knew he was lying, "Well I'm sick of hearing how sorry he is and how much he loves me." "But he does love you Haley, he just needs to know that." Lucas told her. Haley nodded, "I know, I know he does." Haley looked into his eyes, "I'm assuming he told you about last night?" She asked. Lucas nodded, "She kissed him Hales, he just had been dating her to get his mind off of you." Lucas told her, he had to make her understand, he just had too. Haley nodded sarcastically, "I'm sure he wrote that down for you to say, what else does he want you to say?" Haley said as tears formed in her eyes, "That he wants to be with me? That all he's done for the last year and a half is think about me and how our life could have been? Is that is Lucas?" She asked. Lucas hated seeing her on the edge of tears, "No, it's not is it? Because that's what I'VE been doing." She said as she looked down at the bed. Lucas walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and she felt free to let her tears fall onto his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, "It's too hard, Luke, I can't do it again." Haley whispered. "I know, I know." Lucas said, consoling her. Haley gulped before adding, "I just love him too much." Lucas put his chin of top of Haley's head and closed his eyes. Love hurts.

Brooke and Peyton discussed the meeting the whole way back. Brooke trying to convince Peyton to take the job. Peyton wanted to, she really did, but she just didn't know if she could just leave her life in Wisconsin behind and come back to Tree Hill, so many old memories lye in Tree Hill, old memories she never wanted to face. But she brushed it out of her mind, that was another day's problem, this week was about having fun, and that's just was she was going to do.

Brooke and Peyton parked outside of the apartment and saw Nathan and Aden outside shooting hoops at the small basketball court on the left of the apartment complexes. Both girls smiled as they walked over to them. "It's 50 degrees out here Nathan Scott, I think Aden's mommy would have a fit if she saw him without a proper coat on." Brooke said, looking at her "nephew." Ever since Aden was born Brooke was thought of as his Aunt, as was Peyton, it just sort of happened like that. Aden turned around and exclaimed, "Aunt Brooke!" He ran into Brooke's arms and she picked him up and swung him around. "Nathan, you look terrible." Peyton joked as she hugged her former boyfriend, "Peyton, you look great." Nathan replied back as they broke away from their hug and Aden leaped into his other Aunts arms. Brooke and Nathan exchanged hugs as Peyton set Aden back down. Brooke nodded towards her apartment, "Haley in there?" She asked. Nathan looked at the apartment also and nodded. "Things didn't go well?" Peyton asked. Nathan shrugged, "They've gone better." He responded. Brooke put her hand on his arm, "Give her time." Brooke said. Peyton looked at her friend, "Sounds like something that's been said to you lately." Brooke arched her eyebrows, "Yeah, but Haley and Lucas are totally different specimens of nature Ms. Sawyer." Brooke said as she opened the apartment door, Peyton on her heels. "Haley!" Brooke yelled as she took off her white gloves. Haley walked out of the bedroom and smiled to her friends. They all hugged each other. "Where's Luke?" Brooke asked quietly. Lucas walked out of the bedroom. "Hey." He said. Brooke smiled as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Told you." Peyton whispered. Haley looked around, "Where's Aden?" Peyton looked towards one of the windows, "Outside playing with his daddy." She said. Haley looked out the window and saw Aden on Nathan's shoulders shooting a basket, she couldn't help the smile that engulfed her lips as she thought back to an old memory.

_Haley was at the River Court dribbeling a basketball. The next day she was going to have to make a basket in gym in order to keep her GPA at a 4.0. She dribbled and shot, the ball swirled in the air and didn't even come close to making it in the basket. It landed on the blacktop and bounced into the arms of Nathan Scott. Nathan smirked, "Was that your jumpshot?" He asked as he walked towards her, "'Cause if that was your jumpshot then I can't date you anymore." Haley laughed and looked away. "My mom said you'd be here, something about a grade." Haley folded her arms across her chest and said, "Yeah. You can't be here right now!" Nathan laughed a little, "Why not?" He asked. Haley blinked at him and said, "Because I look stupid!" Nathan held the ball under his arm and walked towards her, "You realise I've seen you in that crochet poncho thing you wear, right?" He handed the ball to her and she took it and a smile erupted across her face. She held the ball in her right hand, "Come on! This is embarrasing! I want you to think I'm...not embarrasing." She put a hand on her hip as Nathan replied, "You don't embaras me Haley." Haley looked doubtful at him, "Oh yeah, okay." She cleared her throut, signaling him to watch as she bent her knees and shot once more, it landed right in Nathan's arms. He stepped back and sighed, "Okay, I take that back." "I can't do it!" Haley exclaimed as she giggled. Nathan walked beside her and handed her the ball, "Yes you can, just, alright, square your shoulders." He demonstrated as Haley followed, "To the basket." He added. Haley threw her head back, "Now you gotta bring the ball up right past your nose." He said as he showed her, she followed his instructions, "Like this, okay? Now bend your knees a little." He said as he walked behind her, "Just relax your hips." He said as he rested his hands on her hips. "And just shoot." He said into her ear. Haley looked at the basket and did as Nathan instructed. It bounced off the rim as Nathan smiled, "Okay, that wasn't perfect, but it also wasn't embarassing. It was actually kinda sexy." He walked off to get the rolling ball as Haley smiled her herself. _

"Haley!" Brooke was waving a hand in front of her friends face. Haley blinked and looked at her, "Yeah, sorry." She said. Brooke arched an eyebrow as she asked, "You okay? You looked like you were dead." Haley looked at Nathan and Aden, "No, I'm fine." She said. Brooke started talking about the meeting as Haley pretended to listen intently, but all the while her thoughts stayed on one person, and that one person was Nathan Scott.

That night the girls spent most of their time together catching up and gossiping. Jake, Jenny, Skillz, Bevin and Mouth all stopped by at one point or another and they all decided to make plans to do some stuff together the next day. It was midnight as Haley lye awake in the guest bedroom, fidgeting with her covers, thinking. Aden had decided to sleep out in the living room with Brooke so Haley had the room all to herself. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to make pictures out of it, nothing came. She sighed as she rolled over and lay on her side, staring out a window. She saw the tree branches blow softly in the nights air. She sat up as she heard footsteps right outside of her door and it quietly opened. She saw Nathan poke his head in, "Hey." He whispered as he entered the room and closed the door. haley pulled the covers up higher, "Nathan, what are you doing here? I thought you were at your parents house." Haley asked in little over a whisper. Nathan walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, "I was, but I couldn't get my mind off this one girl." He said. Haley felt her cheeks blush. Why did she feel so nervous around him? There was no need too, yet she did. "Haley, I know you don't want to hear this, but I need to say it." Nathan started, "Natha-" Haley said, but he cut her off, "Please, just let me get this out." He said. She watched him through the darkness as he sighed, "Melody and I had been dating off and on, yeah, okay I'll admit it. But I never had any real feelings for her, she was just someone to help get my mind off of you. Last night, I don't know what happened. She kissed me, yeah, but I didn't kiss her Hales, I wouldn't do that to you. I love YOU Hales, I want to be with YOU. Do you think I'd be here if I didn't? I don't want to go back to Duke if it means not having you or Aden, I want to go wherever you go, I want everything you want, that's because I want you. I'm willing to give it all up, the basketball, the scholorship, the possible NBA opportunity, all because I love you, I never stopped, and I never will." Nathan got to his feet and looked to her. She shook her head, "I can't let you do that, Nathan." She said silently. "Just, think over what I said, please?" Nathan asked. Haley nodded as he left the room. She watched him leave and then laid back down and her thoughts trailed yet again.

_Peyton dropped Haley off at her house, it was pouring rain outside so she was surpised to see Nathan sitting on her porch. She ran to him, "Nathan!? You're soaked!" She exclaimed as he rushed to her and Peyton drove off. "I just, went for a run to clear my head, I guess this is where I ended up." Haley looked at him and tried to walk past him into her house, but he blocked her, "Look Haley, the picture of Peyton didn't mean anything, okay." Haley closed her eyes, "It did to me, clearly you still have feeling for her." It pained Haley to say that, but she did. "I saved that picture back when we were still dating, the others one to you can go back and look. Her webcam hasn't even been in her closet for months." Haley licked her lips, "Why didn't you tell me this last week?" She asked him, rain still pouring on them. "Because, I should have deleted those images a long time ago, I just, I felt bad because I didn't do it." Haley halfway nodded as she whipped away the rain from her eye. "Besides Haley, I don't want Peyton, I want you." Nathan told her as he stared at her, his eyes weren't looking at her though, they were looking past her, they were looking into her soul. Haley looked up at him, "Is that it?" She asked. Nathan took a moment before he answered, "My pride says yeah, that's it, just walk away and let Haley deal with the fact that she's clearly thretened by a sexual relationship. But my heart says, just forget about your pride you idiot, you love this girl." Haley ran her fingers through her hair. "And even if you catch phenomia your ass is gonna stay out here in the rain, until you convice her, to forgive you." Nathan sighed as he said this. Haley shook her head, "Just come on Hales, meet me half way here." Haley looked up at him, "Why should I?" "Because I'm sorry," He looked into her eyes, "And because I love you," He looked her over and smiled, "and because you're looking really hott standing out here in the rain and I'm thinking I have to kiss you." Haley put her hands on her head and smiled and threw a hand in the air, "Well if you have to." She giggled as Nathan reached down and kissed her._

The next morning everyone went to the cafe for breakfast. As everyone sat eating, most of then in conversation, Haley stared blankly at her food, she didn't want to look up and meet Nathan's eyes, their conversation last night had been so breif, so sudden, it confused her. But it also confused Nathan, he had stayed up all night thinking about her, and why he had sprung in on her like that. Peyton sat with Jenny on her lap as she and Jake talked, "So how have you been?" Jake asked her. Peyton nodded as she smiled, "Good, really good actually, how about you?" He nodded too, "Good, but I missed you." He said. Peyton looked up and met his eyes, "I missed you too." They both smiled at each other. Peyton looked back down at Jenny who was staring intrestingly at Aden. Down the table Lucas sat with his arm around Brooke as Brooke and Skillz talked, "Yeah, baby, the Lakers already are trying to sign for me when I graduate." Skillz said as Bevin smiled, "Yeah my baby is going to go pro." She held onto his arm as Brooke smiled, Bevin and Skillz were so cute together! She was still smiling as she looked to her right and saw Haley looking at her food. Brooke nudged her friend. Haley looked up at her, "What?" She asked. Brooke made eye contact with Haley and then looked at Nathan, then back to Haley, "Go on." Brooke whispered. Haley wanted to talk to Nathan, she wanted to, she really did, but she didn't know how to. "Nathan?" She said. Nathan looked at her, "Yeah?" Haley took a deep breath before going on, "Can I talk to you?" Haley felt the prying eyes on her, "Outside, alone?" Nathan looked taken aback but nodded. "We'll be right back." Haley assured them as they both got up and walked outside. Haley stopped outside of the cafe and ran her fingers through her hair. Nathan looked at her patiently. Haley sighed, "Nathan, I need to say something and I just, I just need you to listen." Haley said as she looked down the street. Nathan looked at her and nodded. Haley took a deep, loud breath and began, "I've done alot of thinking lately, everything you've said these past days. I just- I want exactly what you want, Nathan. I want us to be together, I want us to be a family, and I do still love you." Haley told him. Nathan still looked at her. "I just don't want to get hurt." Haley said quietly. "Hales, I would never do anything to intentially hurt you, or our family. I'm in love with you Haley James." Haley smiled, this was so much easier than she could have hoped. She looked up and him and into his eyes, the eyes that stared deep into her soul. "That's not right." She said. Nathan gave her a confused look, "The way you said my name, that's not right, it's not Haley James." She said as she pulled his shirt close to her and kissed him. He had waited for this moment for the past year and a half, and so had she, and here they were, together, happy, at last. She pulled away, "It's Haley James Scott." She said. Nathan laughed, "Whatever you want, Mrs. Scott." He kissed her again. They heart hoots and whisteling from inside the cafe and turned to look, they saw them all, Lucas, Karen, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Skillz, and Bevin, all there with triumphent smiles on their face, Haley's eyes rested on the smallest person there, her son, THEIR son. Aden was smiling at his parents as Lucas held him in his arms.

Lucas and Brooke sat together on their couch at the apartment, everyone else had decided to go shopping or to a movie and Lucas and Brooke just wanted some alone time together. Brooke's head was resting in Lucas's lap as Lucas stroked her cheek. "I'm so happy for Nathan and Haley." Brooke said with a grin on her face. "I know, and Aden, I'm just glad they're going to be a family again." Lucas said. Brooke nodded in agreement. "You never told me how your meeting went." Lucas said as he looked down into Brooke's face. "They offered me a job." Brooke told him. "Brooke that's great!" Lucas said. Brooke nodded again, "I know, I'm so happy, for once I feel like everything is going right, nothing can mess this up." She said as she leaned up and kissed Lucas. Just then the doorbell rang. Brooke groaned as she got and walked to the door. She opened it and there stood an almost mini version of Brooke.

The girls stared at each other. "Brooke?" The girl said. Brooke looked the girl over and nodded, "Who are you?" She asked. "Who is it Brooke?" Lucas called. Brooke looked back at Lucas and shrugged, "I'm not sure." She turned to the girl, "What's your name?" She asked. Brooke saw the girl gulp, "Kaitlyn." Hearing that Lucas sprang to his feet and stood by Brooke. "Lucas." Kaitlyn said. Brooke turned to Lucas and then Kaitlyn, "You two know each other?" Brooke demanded. "Not really." Lucas said, he was surpised to see Kaitlyn standing in his doorway. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked her. Kaitlyn looked scared, she looked from Brooke to Lucas, then back to Brooke in amazement, "I just wanted to talk..." Kaitlyn said. Clearly she didn't think she'd run into Brooke. Brooke put her hands up, "Okay will someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Kaitlyn didn't respond, she just looked to Lucas. "Maybe I should just go." Kaitlyn said as she turned around and started to walk back to her car. Brooke grabbed her coat, "No, you stay." She turned around to Lucas, "What's going on here? Who is she?" Lucas sighed and looked at Kaitlyn, "Brooke, meet Kaitlyn," Lucas started. "Yeah, I know she already told me her na-" Lucas cut her off, "Brooke, meet your sister."

Nathan sat at one of the barstools in Deb's kitchen. He watched his mother as she poured him a glass of juice, "To what do I owe this great honor?" She asked with a smirk as she handed him his glass. "If I would have known you didn't want me here I wouldn't have come." He said. Deb smirked once again, "You never come by to see your mother, what's the change in heart Nate?" She asked. Nathan sipped his juice, "I missed you mom," Deb let out a laugh, "and I wanted to tell you Haley and I are back together." He added. Deb's face expression changed from sarcastic to down right angry, "What?" She hissed. Nathan looked into his mom's eyes, "Haley and I are back together." He repeated dumbly. Deb's nostrils flared and then she laughed sarcastically, "You're joking, right? This is all one big joke." Nathan just looked at her and shook his head, "No mom, it's not." Deb's laughter stopped and she was silent for a few moments. "I never liked her." She said emotionless. "I know." Nathan replied. "But it's not about you now is it mom?" He added. Deb glared at him, "It's just a matter of time." Nathan arched his eyebrows, "A matter of time until what?" He asked. Deb smiled an evil grin, "Until she's back in Stanford and you're back at Duke, she'll forget all about you, Nate, and she'll go on with her life, why don't you just go on with yours." Deb asked him. Nathan sat glaring at his mother and got to his feet, "I'm glad I can count on you to be happy for me, Mom." He said as he turned to leave. Deb clung to his sleeve, "You two won't be together Nathan, not if I have anything to say about it." Nathan looked her in the eyes and shook her off of him, "Well then that's just too bad, because you don't have anything to say about." He walked out of the room and left the house. Deb walked briskly over to her cabnets and pulled out a medicine jar of pills, she stuck 2 into her mouth and swallowed.

Peyton sat at a picnic table in the park with Jake, as Jenny played on a swingset. Peyton watched in admiration of Jenny, she had always loved Jenny, always had felt a strong connection with Jenny. Jake's voice tore her away from her daze, "Peyton, listen I've been wanting to talk to you." Peyton smiled, "I've been wanting to talk to you too." She said. Jake sighed a little, "You remember the night you stayed with me 3 years ago?" Peyton thought back and yes, she did remember, "Yeah, I do." She replied. Jake's eyes feel upon his daughter as he went on, "You remember when I told you that you were telling Lucas that you loved him while you were sleeping?" Jake asked. It pained Peyton to hear him say this, she knew how much it killed him to let her go. Peyton nodded, signaling Jake to continue. "And I told you to go back to Tree Hill, figure out your feelings, figure out where you heart laid, and if they lye with me and Jenny then you could always come back." Peyton nodded once again. Jake turned to look at her, "I know Brooke and Lucas have been together for the past 2 years, why didn't you ever come back to me?" He asked her. Peyton had been dreading this question, though she knew it was bound to come, she took a deep breath, "I don't know, I didn't know if I still had feelings for him, and I didn't think that I deserved you, I had put you through too much, I figured that you'd be better off, happier, without me." Tears formed in her eyes as she said this. Jake shook his head, "There's no way that we could ever be better off, or happier without you Peyton, I'll admit you hurt me, and I was angry at you for that, but not once did I ever not want you to come back, for us to be together." Jake's words touched Peyton and her tears spilled slowly over and onto her cheeks. Jake smiled and whipped them from her face and Peyton smiled back, Jake and Peyton, Peyton and Jake, those two names fit together like magic.

Haley sat on a bench at the River Court. She watched Aden shoot baskets and cheered for him when he made one. She watched Aden bend his knees and shoot, the ball magically landed right in the hoop with a soft swish sound. Haley clapped her gloved hands together. Aden smiled proudly over at his mom as he raced to get the ball back that was rolling away. Haley smiled, she had never been so happy in her life. She saw a pair of arms come from behind her and wrap around her neck and felt soft lips meet the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes. Aden walked back to the court and waved to his parents. "Nathan." Haley said with a grin, "Hales." He replied as he kissed the top of her head again. He walked around the bench and sat next to her, wrapping her in his arms. Haley looked up into his face, "What's wrong?" She asked him. Nathan looked down at her, "Nothing." He said with a smile. She furrowed her eyebrows, Nathan laughed, "You know me pretty well don't you?" Haley kissed his cheek, "Better than you think." She replied. He sighed as silence seperated them, "You talked to your mom didn't you?" Haley asked him. Nathan nodded. "And?" Haley said, edging him on. Nathan shrugged, "It's my mom, what do you expect?" He asked. Haley sighed, "She'll never get used to us, will she?" Haley asked as she watched Aden shoot, this time, it bounced off the backboard. Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes and he looked down into hers and replied, "Probably not, but I don't care. As long as I'm with you and our son, nothing else matters." Haley smiled at him and kissed him, it was good to have her family back together. It was like fitting a jigsaw puzzel together, everything just..fit.

Brooke stood in the doorway looking at Lucas, was this all some sort of joke? Haha very funny, NOT! "What are you talking about? That's not possible." She said to Kaitlyn. "Actually, it is." Lucas interjected. Brooke looked at Lucas, "What are you talking about?" She asked. Lucas sighed and then looked to Kaitlyn, "Come on in." He offered. Kaitlyn looked at Brooke before entering. Lucas closed the door and motioned for them to sit. Brooke sat in a chair, while Kaitlyn sat on the edge of the couch. Kaitlyn looked really uncomfortable so Lucas broke the silence, Brooke was glaring at him. "Brooke," "Lucas, I really don't want to hear you right now." She looked at him, with a mixed expression of hurt, and anger. How could he keep something like this from her?..if it really was true. Lucas sighed and looked to Kaitlyn and nodded. Kaitlyn dug through her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and cautiously handed it to Brooke. Brooke's eyes stayed on Kaitlyn for a few moments before asking, "What is this?" "My birth certificate." Kaitlyn replied, not meeting Brooke's stare. Brooke tore her eyes from Kaitlyn and unfolded the piece of paper. She read it through carefully and as her eyes fell on a perticular name her mouth dropped. She looked up at Kaitlyn and then to Lucas. "Is this authentic?" She asked Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn nodded. Brooke looked back down, it was a real birth certificate, this, this girl, she really was her sister. Brooke didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do, this was the last thing she was expecting. Brooke looked at Kaitlyn, "I think you should go." She whispered. Kaitlyn nodded understandingly and got up from the couch and walked to the door, Lucas right behind her. Kaitlyn opened the door to leave, but before she left she turned back to Brooke who staring into space silently, "I really hope I can get to know you, Brooke. I really hope you can give me a chance" Brooke looked up and Kaitlyn left. Lucas closed the door behind her and his eyes fell upon Brooke. "Brooke-" He started, but Brooke cut him off. "I can't believe you would hide something like this from me Lucas." She said disbelievingly. "How long have you known?" She demanded. "Just a few days." Brooke looked up and glared at him. "Brooke, please, don't be mad." He begged. Brooke got to her feet and walked over to him. "I'm not mad, Lucas. I'm dissapointed." And with that she left the house.

Brooke walked into Rachel's house and up to the top floor. She hesitated before entering Rachel's room, she didn't want to catch any freaky buisness going on between her and Mr. Pervert. She knocked once and walked in to find Rachel sitting at her vanity reappling some lip gloss. Rachel spun around and smiled cheekily at Brooke. "Hey." Brooke said softly. "Hey, you look horrible." Rachel replied. Brooke sat down on Rachel's bed and sighed. "You look exhausted, been trying to run that ass off lately?" Rachel asked. Rachel looked her over when she didn't answer, "No, that's definatly not it, you're just as fat as I remember." Brooke rolled her eyes, "Rachel I really don't need to hear your sarcasm right now." Rachel's eyebrows arched, "Oh I wasn't being sarcastic." When she realised Brooke really wasn't in the mood she got up and sat beside her, "What's on your mind, Jenny Craig?" Brooke's eyes rolled yet again, "Nothing you would understand, I just needed to get out of the apartment and this is the first place that came to my mind." Rachel eyed Brooke, "Brooke, I know you've always wanted me, but these visits have got to stop, I wouldn't want anyone to figure out your lesbian secret." Brooke sighed, what had she been thinking? She should have known Rachel would just make things worse. "Oh, yeah you're right, I need to stop popping in here, I wouldn't want to catch you and Mr. Henders doing your thing." Brooke said as she got to her feet. Rachel stared at her in amazement. "What did you say?" She demanded. Brooke looked down at her and smiled a cheeky smile, "I think you know what I said." Rachel stared up at her open mouthed as Brooke started to leave the room. Rachel jumped to her feet and grabbed Brooke's arm and looked her in the eyes. "How did you find out?" She asked in bewilderment. "Let's just say, next time you two talk in English class, try to make sure no one is hiding in the closet."

Haley and Nathan walked along a creek hand in hand, their eyes watching their son skipping ahead. "Be careful!" Haley called after him as she laughed. "He reminds me of you." Nathan said as he watched Aden. Haley looked up to him and then back to her son, "How so?" She asked. Nathan smiled, "You're both proud, and stubborn." Haley laughed, "I don't know weather to take that as a compliment or not.." Nathan smiled, "But I love you both more than anything." Haley looked up into the eyes of her husband and kissed him. They broke away and continued walking along the path by the creek in silence before Haley looked back up at him, "What are we going to do about college?" She wondered aloud. Nathan sighed, he had been trying to put off this conversation for as long as possible, as long as possible only ended up to be about 2 hours. He shrugged, "When the time comes, we'll decide." Haley kept her eyes looking ahead at Aden, "But we go back to school in 4 days." Haley informed him. Nathan was silent for a few seconds, "I know, but I don't want to think about it right now," He swooped down and picked Haley up before swinging her around in circles despite her giggleing pleas for him to set her down. "Nathan!" She shrieked between giggles. He stopped and looked her in the eyes, "All I want to think about these next 4 days is you and my family, for now, nothing else matters. As long as we're all together nothing else will ever matter." Haley smiled at her and he leaned down and kissed her.

Brooke spent a lot of time that night at her and Lucas's apartment with Haley and Peyton while the boys spent a night at the River Court together. Brooke had already informed her friends about the whole Kaitlyn/Lucas thing as they all sat on the living room couch together. Haley sighed as she rested her hand on Brooke's knee, "I'm sorry honey." Brooke looked around, "I just don't know why he would keep it from me! I mean that's pretty big news." Brooke said dramtically. Peyton and Haley nodded in agreement. Brooke took a breath before she calmed down adding, "I'm just surprised at him, just surprised that he didn't tell me. I mean why wouldn't he? Why would he keep her secret from me when it's about ME!" Brooke said, fireing up again. Realization dawned on Brooke, "Ohmygosh. You don't think he's sleeping with her do you?" Brooke asked worriedly. Haley let out a hoot of laughter. Brooke looked at her best friend in a hurt way and Haley quickly silenced herself. Brooke glared at Haley, "Well I'm happy to know Mrs. Cleaver is happy." Brooke said sarcastically. "I am so not Mrs. Cleaver, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one of her aprons." Haley said in defence. "Off topic ladies." Peyton said. Brooke and Haley nodded. Peyton licked her lips, "The point is, maybe you should give her a shot, hear her side of the story." Brooke shrugged, "I don't want to." Haley rolled her eyes and fell back on the couch onto her back, "You are so stubborn Brooke Davis, I sware!" Brooke ignored Haley and kept her eyes on Peyton as Peyton went on, "Just give her another chance." Peyton said as she took a deep breath, not wanting to bring up their bad past history but figuring it could make a point, "Give her another chance- like you gave me another chance."

Lucas and Nathan were at the River Court playing an old game of basketball together with Skillz. Lucas stood, dribbleing the ball as Skillz' hands were flying, trying to block him. "Come on Uncle Lucas pass it to Daddy!" Aden yelled from a bench. Nathan laughed, "Aden, no he doesn't want to pass to me, I'm not on his team." Aden looked from his uncle to his dad, "Uncle Lucas! Don't pass to Daddy." Lucas smiled at his nephew as he dribbled around Skillz and shoot for a two pointer. It landed gracefully through the hoop and Nathan picked it up. "See, I still got it in me." Lucas said as he looked over at Mouth, who, as usual, was doing the commentary. "And Lucas Scott makes another basket! Aden I think Lucas is on a roll!" Mouth exclaimed. Aden's eyes were lit up, Nathan smiled, he had never seen his son so happy. "Yeah but he needs to give the ball to my daddy." Aden said. All the boys smiled as Nathan dribbled the ball, Lucas ran up to block him. Nathan easily dribbled around him and raced up to dunk it. "What's the matter Luke? You're playing worse than your normal horrible mode." Nathan joked. Lucas smiled sarcastically. Skillz looked him over, "It's yo chick aien't it?" He asked as Nathan passed him the ball. Lucas shrugged. "Tell me about it." Nathan said. Skillz threw his hands up, "Oh no, not another episode of Oprah, not on my court, yall go to the school and have your little love fest, I'm here to play me some ball." Skillz said as he smacked the ball with his hands and added as an afterthought, "And to whoop yall asses." Nathan and Lucas laughed as Nathan commented, "Watch the language around the kid." Aden looked around innocently, "What kid?" Mouth laughed as he tickeled Aden and Aden let out a shriek. "So, really, what's going on with you two, you seem all tense lately." Nathan asked. Skillz rolled his eyes and realizing it was two-one he set the ball down and walked over to the bench following the boys. Nathan sat down and plopped Aden onto his lap. Lucas explained the whole Kaitlyn situation to the guys as they all listened intently. When he was done Skillz spoke up, "You are one dipshit, dawg." Lucas ignored him. "Not smart Luke, not smart." Nathan said as he gave Skillz the look he gave him when he told him to watch his language. "Yeah, I know." Lucas said slowly. Skillz licked his lips, "She fine?" Lucas looked confused at Skillz, "Who? Kaitlyn?" Skillz let out a breath and rolled his eyes, "No, Martha Stuart you idiot, yes Kaitlyn." Lucas shrugged and then nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Nathan nodded his head understandingly, "Maybe that's the problem, maybe Brooke thinks you two had something or somethin." Lucas took this into consideration, "I doubt it, she would have already aired it on the news if that's what she thought." Skillz and Nathan both looked at each other and nodded, that was Brooke, dramatic. Silence pierced the nights crisp air before Lucas turned to his sweatshirt. "Here." He pulled out a little velvet box from a pocket and handed it to Skillz. Skillz looked it over, "Oh Lucas you shouldn't have, though you know this doesn't change anything." Nathan and Mouth laughed as Lucas rolled his eyes and snatched the box from Skillz grip, "It's not for you idiot." Skillz laughed. "It's for Brooke, I want to ask her marry me." Mouth's eyes bugged out, "Lucas that's great." "Yeah, I'm happy for you dawg." Skillz said with a smile. They all gave Lucas congragulations. "When did you decide you wanted to ask her?" Nathan asked. Lucas shrugged and thought back, "About 2 months ago, but with the way things have been going lately I don't know if she wants to marry me." Nathan nodded his head and then patted his brother's shoulder, "I'm sure she does, any case where Brooke can spend loads of money is a good idea for her." Lucas laughed halfheartedly as they got up and resumed their game.

An hour later the boys still weren't back and Haley and Peyton were sleeping on the pullout couch. Brooke sat in an upright position and stared blankly at a wall. She didn't know what to do? _Should I go talk to her?_ A voice inside her head said. Brooke considered it. _No that's stupid, what do I have to talk to her about? Maybe we are sisters, but that doesn't mean anything.._ Brooke sighed as she tore her eyes away from the wall and looked down at her best friend Haley. She smiled at her. She was so happy, Nathan was back in her life, her family was together again. Brooke's gaze shifted to Peyton. Peyton was happy too, she had Jake now, and Jenny, that's what she had wanted. Everyone seemed to be happy, everyone except Brooke. Brooke sat in silence for a few more moments before getting up slowly from the couch and grabbing her keys from the key hook and walking out of the door.

Brooke arrived at a small house only 10 mintues later. She shut off her car and just sat, staring at the house. She had driven over here, but what did she think she was going to do? She didn't even know, so she just stared at the house. 2 lights were on, Brooke guessed one was from a bedroom and the other from a living room or kitchen. Brooke licked her lips as she quietly opened her car door and stepped out from the car. She closed it slowly behind her and walked up the driveway and to the porch. She hesitated before knocking, did she really want to do this? She made a fist and knocked on the door. She heard hurried footsteps on the other side coming to the door. She hear locks jingle and the door opened and there stood Kaitlyn. She looked taken aback, she was surprised to see Brooke here, "Brooke, hi." Kaitlyn said as she looked at her sister. Brooke smiled weakly, "Hi," She took a deep breath, "You asked for a chance, and I'm here to give it to you."

Nathan, Aden and Lucas entered Lucas's apartment 20 mintues later. They looked around and saw Peyton and Haley sleeping peacefully on the couch. Lucas sat down his car keys as Nathan walked over to Haley. He smiled down on her as Aden stood by his daddy. "Hi mommy." Aden said quietly so not as to wake his Aunt Peyton. Haley mumbled something in her sleep as she opened her eyes slowly and adjusted them to the darkness. She smiled when she saw a tall figure and a short figure standing in front of her. She streched out her hand and touched Aden's cheek and scooted over to make room for him, "Come here." She said as he climbed onto the bed and nestled close to his mom. Haley looked up and smiled at Nathan, "Hey." Nathan looked back down at her and got to his knees so he was eye level with her, "Hey." He said as he stroaked her hair. Haley closed her eyes. "Where's Brooke at?" Lucas asked in a little above a whisper. Haley looked around, "I'm not sure." Lucas was confused, where had she run off too? Lucas's eye caught a white peice of paper on the counter and he walked over to it and recognised the handwriting, "Luke- You told me to give her a chance. I wish you wouldn't have hid it from me, but I'll get over it. But anyways, you told me to give her a chance, and that's what I'll do. Don't wait up. Love, BrookePenelope. Lucas smiled when he finished reading the note, he was happy that she had gone to see her, happy she was going to give her a chance. "Luke?" Peyton said. Lucas looked up, "Where is she?" Peyton asked him. "Kaitlyn's." Peyton smiled, "I'm glad she listened to us." She nudged Haley who smiled, "Yeah, about time too."

Brooke was sitting in the living room with Kaitlyn drinking from a bottel of water. She listened intently as Kaitlyn told Brooke what she had told Lucas only days before. When she finished she looked at Brooke with caution. Brooke met her gaze, "I can't believe she would do that." "Who? Mom?" Kaitlyn asked. Brooke nodded as she fixed her eyes upon the tv, "I can't believe she would just leave you and not even tell me or my dad about you." Kaitlyn shrugged, "Doesn't really matter now." Brooke didn't respond. "How did he die?" Kaitlyn looked at Brooke and Brooke realized she maybe shouldn't have brought it up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" Kaitlyn cut her off, "No, it's okay," Kaitlyn hesitated before going on, "Brain cancer, he died from brain cancer, he had for about a year, and then he just died." Brooke felt a great deal of sympathy for the girl sitting beside her. Her mother had left her, her father had died, and then her bratty stuck up sister hadn't even wanted to meet her. "I'm sorry." Brooke said quietly. Kaitlyn shook her head, "Don't be, he was great, I miss him, but I've accepted it. Life goes on right?" Brooke nodded, "Life goes on." She mumbled. Silence danced through the air as the girls thoughts raced through their heads. Brooke broke the silence mere seconds later, "I'd better get back." She said as she stood up. Kaitlyn quickly got to her feet, "Yeah." They walked to the door together. "I'm sorry we don't know each other." Brooke said as she faced Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn nodded, "Me too." Brooke opened the door and stepped out onto the porch into the bitter December air. Wind slapped her face as she turned back yet again to face her sister. "You should come to Christmas with us. We're having it at Lucas's moms, we'd all love to have you." Kaitlyn smiled a little but shook her head, "No, that's okay, I don't want to intrude." Brooke laughed a little, "Trust me you won't. Karen would love to have you." Kaitlyn smiled. "I'd love to have you." Brooke corrected herself as Kaitlyn nodded her head. Brooke smiled, "I'll pick you up Wednesday night around 6." Kaitlyn smiled as she nodded and closed the door.

Brooke returned to the apartment 20 minutes later. She had done some driving around to clear her thoughts and relized she did want Kaitlyn to be a part of her life, she wanted her to be part of her family. Brooke entered the apartment to find Peyton resting silently on the pull out couch. Brooke set her purse and keys down and walked down a small hall and found one of the guest rooms open, she peaked her head in and saw Nathan sleeping with Haley wrapped in his arms and Aden nesteled in between his parents. Brooke leaned on the door and smiled. She left the scene and entered her and Lucas's room. She found Lucas sleeping in the bed and quietly crawled onto it and laid down next to him. He turned over and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I thought you were sleeping." Brooke whispered. Lucas shook his head, "No, I've been waiting for you to get home." Brooke smiled, "I've been at Kaitlyn's." "So I read." Lucas said. Brooke was silent. "She's a great girl, Brooke." Brooke nodded her head, "I know." Lucas waited to see if Brooke was going to add anything, when he realised she wasn't he went on, "She needs you." Brooke sighed as she got under the covers, "I know." Lucas survyed her, "And, deep down I think you need her too." Brooke closed her eyes, "I know." Lucas watched her rest. "I want her to be in my life, Luke. I want her to be a part of my family." Brooke opened her eyes as she said this and found Lucas smiling. "I knew you would." He whispered. He kissed Brooke's head as she closed her eyes. Brooke's eyes opened as she started kissing Lucas, she was glad things were back to how they used to be, no arguments, no fights, just two people in love. And outside, the first snow of December began to silently fall.

Peyton awoke early the next morning as dawn broke. She put on a heavy jacket and walked outside with her cell phone. She stepped onto the snow covered porch and sat down as she stared blankly at the phone in her hand. She needed to call him. She had too, she couldn't go on like this. She dialed in speed dial number 5 and held the phone to her ear. She listened to it as it rang and as a voice groggily picked up, "Hello?" Peyton took a deep breath, "Jackson? It's Peyton." She heard a smile on the other end as the voice said, "Peyton, I've missed you." Peyton sighed, "I missed you too." Jackson was silent, he was waiting for Peyton to tell him the reason she had called. "Look-Jackson this is going to be hard enough to say, but I need to say it." Peyton said sadly. Jackson didn't say anything. Peyton took another deep breath as she touched the snow with her free hand. "I got a job offer here, in Tree Hill, it's a great job, Jackson, a once in a life time opportunity and I really want to take it." "Well then I'll move down there with you, it won't be a problem I can-" Peyton cut him off, "No, I'm not done." Jackson stopped talking and listened, "I met someone down here, someone from my past, and I, I think I love him Jackson." Jackson was speechless. Guilt ran through Peyton's body, she hadn't wanted to do this over the phone, she really hadn't, but what else could she do? She wouldn't see him for a few more days and she wanted Jake to know how she felt. "Are you going to say anything?" Peyton asked cautiously when Jackson didn't reply. She heard a muffled sound as he said, "It's okay, I understand. I just want you to be happy." Jackson said. Peyton smiled as she felt a tear run down her face. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Bye Peyton." Jackson said seconds later. "Bye Jackson." Peyton said as she hung up the phone, greatful that that was over.

Haley awoke to find Nathan staring at her, he had done that often in highschool during the first year of their marriage. "Hey." Haley said. Nathan smiled at her. "You know I hate it when you do that." Haley said quietly so as not to awake their son. Nathan smiled, "I know." Haley laughed as Nathan kissed her. Haley sat up and looked out the window, "It snowed." Haley said as Nathan sat up and they both looked out the window and at the pearly white grass and the snow covered trees. "Well it wouldn't quite be Christmas without some snow now would it?" Nathan said as he got out of bed and walked over and sat down next to Haley. Haley smiled as she looked out the window, "Let's just hope it doesn't melt in two days." Haley responded. Nathan grabbed her hand and held it in both of his, she looked up at him and smiled, "I love you." She said, barley audiable over Aden's snores. "I love you too." Nathan said as he reached down and kissed his wife, it felt good for everything to be back to normal.

Brooke stood in the living room with Peyton, Haley and Aden as the boys were in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Brooke handed Peyton a blue glass ornament with white sequens on it and Peyton hung it on one of the branches of Brooke and Lucas's Christmas tree. The tree was around 7 feet tall with all different sorts of multi colored lights on it. "Here Aden hand this one to your mommy." Brooke said as she handed Aden a red oval ornament with white writing reading, First Christmas Together. Lucas had given Brooke the 2 years ago when they celebrated their first Christmas together. Aden handed the ornament carefully to his mom as Haley bent down to recieve, "Why thank you Aden." Haley said as she hung the ornament towards the top of the tree. Nathan and Lucas walked in with big plates stacked with pancakes and scrambled egges. "Yumm, something smells," Haley started with a fake smile as Brooke finished her sentence, "Burnt. You two really should leave the cooking to us women." Lucas got a hurt expression on his face as he held Brooke's plate high above her head so she couldn't reach it. Peyton laughed at her friends attempts to reach the plate with no avail. Nathan bended down and handed Aden his plate as Aden took it greatfully. Both parents smiled down at their son as Nathan handed Haley her plate and she kissed his cheek. "Luke! Come on!" Brooke said as she laughed and jumped again for her plate. Lucas pointed his cheek as Brooke laughed. Brooke slapped him lightly on his cheek as she stole the plate away. Both laughed as they sat down by each other and they all started in on their breakfast and conversations started.

After everyone had finished and the house was finished being decorated Nathan and Haley decided to spend some alone quality time with eachother and Aden. They drove to the outskirts of Tree Hill to a big hill that Nathan used to play on as a child. They brought a big sled and let Aden go sledding. Not many people were at the hill, maybe 10 others. Nathan positioned his son on the top of the hill and watched him slide down yelling for Haley to watch. Haley smiled and clapped when he made it to the bottom and helped him back up to the top. Both Nathan and Haley watched in love of their son as he kept slidding down the hill time after time. Nathan and Haley sat at the bottom of the hill on a bench as they watched Aden, both wanting to avoid the conversation they knew wasn't avoidable. Haley finally brought it up, "You know we leave in two days, Nathan." She said as she looked at him. Nathan looked to her and sighed, "I know." Haley was quiet, "We still haven't talked about what we're going to do." Nathan looked back to Aden, "I know." Haley kept looking at him, "Well, what are we going to do? We want to be together, right?" She asked. "Of course, Hales." Nathan told her. Haley sighed, "Then what are we going to do? We live on opposite sides of the country." She informed him. "I know that." Nathan told her. He kept looking ahead as though he were comtemplating something, then he looked back to her as she looked back to him, "I want to go with you." They both said in unision. "I can't let you do that Nathan." Haley said after she registered what he had said. "Why not? I can play for Stanford, and better yet I can be with you." He said. Haley smiled at his willingness to give up his dream to be with her. "It's been your dream since you were little to go to Duke, I can't take that from you, I want to go wherever you go, Nathan, and if that means going to Duke then I'll be happy to go there." Haley told him. Nathan was shaking his head, "I love you for saying that, but Stanford has been your dream since you were a little girl, and I don't want to be the one that makes you give up on that dream." Nathan said. It was true, he did want to be with Haley and his son more than anything, but he also wanted to stay at Duke, but whatever made Haley happy is what he wanted. "Well then that's just too bad." Haley said as she watched Aden climb back up the hill. Nathan looked at her, "What do you mean?" He asked in a confused way. Haley looked back to him and answered, "I transfered to Duke yesterday." Haley informed him as she got up to go to Aden. Nathan watched her in amazement, then smiled as he got up to go with her. He caught up to her and put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

The rest of the day everyone spent time together, Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake. Everyone was happy that things were back to normal, the couples were happy and in love, life was great. Everyone was looking forward to Christmas at Karen's, that was almost all they talked about. Aden and Jenny spent a lot of time together playing at the park while their parents watched them. Peyton had told her friends about Jackson, everyone was happy, escpecially Jake, he was happy that he had a chance with her, he had been waiting for that chance for years.

The next day everyone was lazy, they all sat around, not really doing anything, it was Christmas and none of them wanted the day to go by to quickly. Peyton and Jake were sitting on Jake's couch in the living room watching A Christmas Carol on his TV. Jake's arm rested on Peyton's shoulder as her head rested on his chest. Both watched intently as Scruge was visited by the ghost of Christmas Past. It was silent as the two watched the movie, but Jake quickly broke that silence. "Peyton," Peyton looked up at him, he looked down at her and smiled, "I love you." He said. Peyton looked into his eyes and kissed him, "I've wanted you to say that for years." She said as she savored the moment. Jake smiled, "I've wanted to say that for years." He responded as he kissed her. They smiled at each other before going back to watch the movie. Seconds passes with silence before Peyton looked back up at Jake, "Jake?" She said. Jake looked down at her and into her eyes. "I love you too." He smiled at her and held her tightly in his arms. They sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, compleatly happy, and completly in love.

Later that night Nathan and Lucas were already at Karen's helping arrange the presents under the tree and fix up some last minute things. Lucas dragged Nathan into Lucas's old room and closed the door, "What's going on?" Nathan asked his brother as Lucas walked over to the closet and quickly opened it, Nathan's eyes following him. Lucas pulled out a small cage and sat it on the bed next to his brother. Nathan scooted away from the cage, "What's in there?" He asked, not wanting to touch it. Lucas quietly tapped the cage and opened it, Nathan staring in shock. "Check this out." Lucas said as he reached his hands into the cage and grabbed hold on something. Nathan bent down so he could get a better look of what was in the cage as Lucas pulled out a small chocolate colored puppy. Nathan's mouth dropped as Lucas held the puppy close to him. "He's so cute." Nathan said as he petted the puppy's head and it yawned. Lucas smiled. "What kind is it?" Nathan asked as the puppy licked Nathan's hand. "Chocolate lab. Brooke's been wanting a dog for the longest time." Lucas replied as he snuggled the dog close to him. "And check this out." Lucas said as he handed Nathan the puppy. Nathan petted the puppy as he was attacked with kisses and Lucas laughed. Lucas dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out the velvet box he had shown his brother and friends two days ago. He set the ring into the cage. Nathan laughed, "You're proposing with a dog?" Nathan asked. Lucas smiled, "No, idiot, she's going to get the dog, then see see the box, open it and then I'm going to ask her to marry me." Lucas informed his little brother. Nathan smiled, "So you're really doing this?" Lucas nodded and then smiled, "She's who I want to be with, Nathan, I love her." Lucas admitted to his brother. Nathan patted him on the back, "I'm happy for you." He said as he handed the puppy back to Lucas and Lucas set it back into the cage and closed it silently. "But you're sure there's still no Peyton love going on?" Nathan asked, half jokingly, half seriously. Lucas smiled, "I'm sure, she's the one man, she's the one." Lucas told him as he saw headlights pulling into the driveway. Both boys walked to Lucas's window and looked out to see Jake's car pulling up. "Come on." Nathan said as he walked out of the room. "One sec." Lucas said as he put a note in the cage and petted the puppy one last time.

Brooke pulled up to Kaitlyn's house and got out slowly. She walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell once. Kaitlyn was waiting anxiously on the other side, she was happy she was going to get to spend time with Brooke again, she was also happy that Brooke was going to give her a chance. Kaitlyn opened the door and smiled at her sister, "Merry Christmas." Kaitlyn said cheerily. Brooke smiled, "Merry Christmas to you too." The girls stood there, looking at each other, were they supossed to hug or something? Wow...this was awkward. "Well, let's get going." Brooke said as she pointed to the car. Kaitlyn stepped out onto the porch and they walked to Brooke's car.

Everyone was at Karen's by 6:30. Brooke and Kaitlyn being the last ones there. They entered with showers of hugs from Karen, Aly and Brooke's friends. Kaitlyn felt a little awkward being there but that feeling was set aside when she saw the big smile on Karen's face welcoming her. "We're so happy you could make it." Karen said as she pulled Kaitlyn into a hug. Kaitlyn smiled and blushed a little but was thankful she was surrounded by such a large family unit. "Mommy! Can we open presents now!?" Aly exclaimed as she pulled on Karen's leg. Karen looked down at her daughter and smiled, "Is that what everyone else wants to do?" Karen asked. Everyone nodded in aggreement and they all walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and floor. The room was decorated with lights, figuriens, garland, miseltoe, candels, and a large Christmas tree littered with white lights and gorgeous ornaments and tons of presents underneath it. Aly, Jenny and Aden all rushed to the tree and started ripping open all of their presents as the adults watched with smiles. "Mommy! Look at the new basketball Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke got me!" Aden exclimaed as he plopped down in his mother's lap and admired one of his many new presents. "That's great sweetie." Haley said as she admired her son. Nathan watched on with a smile. Once the little ones were done opening their presents the adults gathered in and started openeing theirs. "Hales." Nathan said as he pulled a small box from under the tree and held it in his hand. "I love you and I always will." Nathan said. Haley smiled and kissed him. She broke away as he handed her the box. She eargerly tore it open and found a diamond and saphire bracelet in the small velvet box. "Nathan! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed with glee. She hugged her husband tightly and he put the bracelet on her wrist. Beside them Kaitlyn and Brooke sat next to each other, each holding a present for the other one. They smiled at each other as they handed over their presents. Brooke opened hers first and found a small silver locket with the word, "Sister" inscribed on it. She smiled and hugged Kaitlyn. "I have a matching one that says forever." Kaitlyn said. Brooke smiled, this was so surreal, but she was so happy Kaitlyn was here with her, she was so happy they had found each other, she was so happy Kaitlyn had found her. "Go ahead, open yours." Brooke said. Kaitlyn opened her present and smiled when she saw a little black dress. "Every girl needs a little black dress from Clothes over Bros." Brooke said. Kaitlyn smiled, "Thanks Brooke, I love it." Meanwhile on the other side of the room Peyton was opening a present that Jenny had got her. She tore the red and green paper off and smiled when she saw the newest record she had been dying to buy. She turned it over and saw Jenny's scribbled handwriting on a card saying, "I love you, Mommy." Peyton looked up at Jenny who was holding her new teddy bear in Jake's lap as tears thretened to spill over Peyton's eye lids. She grabbed Jenny and hugged her tightly and looked to Jake and mouthed the words, Thank You. She kissed the top of Jenny's head, she kissed the top of the girls head who knew her as her mommy.

After everyone was finished opening their presents Lucas got to his feet. "Everyone, I'd like to say a few words." Lucas said as everyones eyes fell upon him. Haley groaned jokingly as Peyton said, "Here we go." Lucas laughed as he looked down lovingly at Brooke, "I think everyone knows how much the girl sitting down by me means to me. She's always been there for me and I love her more than life itself." Lucas said. He looked at Karen who was smiling at her little boy. He looked down at Brooke, "I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis." He said. Brooke looked up at him and smiled, "I'm the girl for you, Lucas Scott." She said. Lucas smiled as he left the room. Everyone watched in confusion but then he emerged mere seconds later with a cage in his hand. Brooke's mouth dropped as Lucas sat down next to her and sat the cage on the ground. Brooke looked at Lucas and then Kaitlyn and smiled as she opened the cage and heard a little whimper from inside. "Oh Luke!" She exclaimed as she pulled the puppy out. Gasps came from all over followed by "Oooh's and Aww's." Brooke cuddled the puppy next to her body and kissed Lucas. "I think there's more in there." Kaitlyn said. Brooke reached a hand into the cage and pulled out a letter. She looked at in confusedly and then opened it with her free hand. She read it silently as joyful tears ran down her cheeks, "Read it outloud." Jake said. Brooke smiled and read the note, "I've loved you since the beggining of time, Brooke. And I promise I'll love you until the end of it. I'm your guy, and always will be. Love, Luke." Brooke let her tears fall freely as she hugged Lucas. Kaitlyn looked in the box and gasped. Brooke looked to her little sister, "What is it?" She asked. Brooke looked into the cage and saw a small velvet box sitting in it. She reached into it and pulled it out. She looked at it with amazement and handed Kaitlyn the puppy. She looked at Lucas wondering if this was really happeneing. "Go ahead, open it Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. Brooke looked at her friend and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the ring. It was a big diamond rested on a gold band. 2 rubies rested on both sides and an emerald outlining the rubies. Lucas got to his feet and then down on one knee. Everyone gasped yet again as Brooke's tears still flowed. Lucas smiled and whipped them away, "Brooke, I wanted to know if you'd make me the happiest man on earth and grant me the honor of becoming my wife." Brooke was too shocked for words. "Yes!" She managed to say between tears. Lucas smiled and hugged her as everyone else started clapping. And outside another drift of snow began to silently fall.

THE END!


End file.
